


Шесть плюс четыре — десять

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Математика гораздо проще общения — в этом Миша не сомневается. Но ответить на вопрос, в чём интереснее разбираться — в людях или числах, — он не может.Да, Миша знает, что, если прибавить к шести четыре, получится десять. Но, что выйдет, если влюбиться в друга сестры, ему только предстоит узнать.





	Шесть плюс четыре — десять

**Author's Note:**

> Рассказы про здоровых людей для слабаков — я выбираю F84.5 по МКБ-10. (Если хотите диагностической интриги, не гуглите, что скрывается за этим набором символов.)
> 
> Светлый и нежный Миша от Солнца:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c851028/v851028221/62465/E8HSEnPAQL0.jpg
> 
> Саундтреки:  
> Blonde Redhead — For The Damaged Coda  
> Alicia Morton — Tomorrow  
> Tom Grennan — Lighting Matches  
> Queen — Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Шесть плюс четыре — десять плюс двадцать девять — тридцать девять плюс тридцать два — семьдесят один плюс...  
Пицца выглядит жирной — руками Миша её трогать не будет ни за что. Лопатка никак не разделяет едва намеченные куски, рвёт тесто. В кухне ярко и пусто. За спиной закрытая дверь — из-за неё доносится гул голосов и музыки. Алёна пригласила друзей, пока родители на даче. Конечно, спросила у Миши, не против ли он; Миша сказал, что она имеет право это сделать. Алёна любит приглашать друзей, она говорила об этом. С ними она улыбается и смеётся. Значит, ей хорошо. Миша хочет, чтобы ей было хорошо, — он не мог сказать ей: «Нет».  
...Сто двадцать девять — двести плюс три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч четыреста двадцать шесть — три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч шестьсот двадцать шесть плюс...  
На Мишиной тарелке два неровных куска пиццы. Закрыв коробку, он выуживает из подставки вилку и наклоняется над столом, перекладывает маслины с пиццы на ободок тарелки. Волосы проскальзывают прядями из-за ушей, чуть мешают.  
Когда за маслинами наступает черёд салями, громкость за спиной повышается на миг, звякает ручка двери, раздаются шаги.  
...Двадцать пять — три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч шестьсот пятьдесят один плюс триста четырнадцать...  
— Ты Миша, да? — говорит низкий голос. Шуршит коробка. — Алёнин брат?  
С вилки падает овал салями, и приходится снова его подхватить.  
...Три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч девятьсот шестьдесят пять...  
— Да, я Миша, брат Алёны, — говорит он, переложив последний кусочек. Перед ним синяя футболка с — один-два-три... — девятью хаотично расположенными оранжевыми треугольниками, ниже чёрные джинсы.  
— А я Ваня. — Ваня начинает жевать; Миша это слышит.  
...Плюс восемьдесят девять миллиардов девяносто один миллион семьсот тридцать две тысячи четыреста шестнадцать...  
— А ты это не ешь? — Палец с ногтем — квадратом со скруглёнными краями — почти касается тарелки Миши.  
…Восемьдесят девять миллиардов девяносто пять миллионов двести сорок шесть тысяч триста восемьдесят один...  
— Нет, я не ем маслины и салями, — отвечает Миша.  
— Я тогда возьму, я ем, — отзывается Ваня, и вот уже его блестящие от жира пальцы над тарелкой, поднесли ближе полусъеденный кусок пиццы и перекладывают на него колечки маслин и овалы салями.  
Миша вцепляется в тарелку сильнее.  
Спокойно. Люди так делают: подходят близко, берут чужое; это нормально.  
...Плюс...  
Перенеся последний кусок маслины, пальцы удаляются, и надкусанный треугольник пиццы тоже. Миша отворачивается, берёт с подставки нож.  
Ваня стоит рядом. Жуёт. Громко.  
…Тысяча девятьсот девяносто пять — восемьдесят девять миллиардов девяносто пять миллионов двести сорок восемь тысяч триста семьдесят шесть...  
Миша отрезает от пиццы кусочек, подхватывает его вилкой.  
— Ну ты и интеллигент. — Ваня смеётся. Но смешного нет. Люди часто смеются неясно из-за чего.  
Когда за ним захлопывается дверь, Миша закрывает коробку с остатками пиццы на горе таких же, только пустых уже коробок, возвышающейся на столе. Коробки скрывают его от двери, но не то чтобы очень хорошо; прятки не его стезя.  
...Плюс двести двадцать, думает Миша, отрезая ещё кусок пиццы, нож чуть звякает по тарелке, восемьдесят девять миллиардов девяносто пять миллионов двести сорок восемь тысяч пятьсот девяносто шесть.  
Так — громко и быстро — ему есть не нравится, но лучше поторопиться.  
Переходя из кухни к себе, Миша смотрит в пол. Сбоку слышен смех, голоса, музыка, грохот какой-то.  
У Алёны восемь друзей или приятелей; Миша не понял: она иногда называет их так, а иногда иначе. И вообще она не говорит «восемь», Миша сам посчитал: Даша, Вика, Аня, Тоня, Боря, Андрей, Ваня и Коля. С ними Алёна видится в университете, о них рассказывает за ужином Мише и родителям, а после ужина иногда только Мише — то, что не произносит при маме с папой. Миша знает, что он тоже не должен говорить это при них. Такое называется «секрет». Люди не любят, когда их секреты рассказывают кому-то ещё, они боятся, что их за это осудят, что их не поймут, они считают это слишком личным. Миша не очень понимает, зачем нужны секреты, но, если Алёна испытывает надобность в них, он не будет говорить то, что она просит не рассказывать. Иначе ведь она расстроится. Миша не хочет этого.  
У Вани родители в разводе, он живёт с мамой, изредка и мало подрабатывает. Он старше Алёны: учится уже на четвёртом курсе, специальность такая же — маркетинг; ему уже нужно писать диплом. Миша никогда не писал диплом: в школе такого нет, и на бухгалтерских курсах, которые он посещал потом, тоже. Но Алёна говорит, это сложная и длительная работа, из-за которой Ваня переживает и которую никак не может начать, потому что он ленивый и не очень умеет планировать. Ещё он щедрый: стоит отвернуться — и он уже заплатил за тебя, так говорит Алёна, и деньги ему не вернёшь никак. К тому же про него ходят слухи, что он встречался с однокурсником, но Алёне не кажется, что это так. Она думает, что геи не такие, как Ваня. А даже если такие — она ведь всё же не очень в этом разбирается, это не то чтобы плохо, но где-то далеко, — Ваня простой, сразу видно было бы, если бы он с кем-то встречался. А ещё он удачливый: не раз выигрывал всякие штуки за репост; это когда кто-то устраивает лотерею в социальных сетях, чтобы разыграть какой-нибудь приз.  
Миша устраивается в кровати, ставит ноутбук на колени. Он не до конца перечитал учебник по вычислительной математике. За дверью шум, но Алёна обычно говорит гостям, что Мише не нравится компания, и никто к нему не заходит. У Алёны лучше получается объяснять то, что происходит у Миши в голове и не только в ней. У него — целая последовательность разных несвязанных, не всегда понятных мыслей и ощущений; у неё на них находится всего несколько слов. Миша не любит то-то. Миша нервничает из-за этого. Миша расстроен. Зол. Доволен. Мише нужно побыть одному. Мишу стоит приобнять — с силой и недолго. Раньше у них так не получалось, Алёна плакала и кричала, Миша затыкал уши и выл. Но это было давно, ещё в детском саду и школе. Миша кое-чему с тех пор научился, и Алёна тоже. Хотя не то чтобы общение даётся Мише лучше, чем литература или история, а литература и история непонятные. Нет, история ещё куда ни шло — там много чисел и фактов, а в литературе никогда не знаешь, когда всё в прямом смысле, а когда в ещё каком-то. Так и в общении. Напридумывали смыслов, мучаются сами, и Мише приходится.  
Он почти дочитывает главу; за дверью то громче, то тише, хлопает входная дверь, раздаётся топот ног, смывается раз за разом вода в туалете. Мама говорит, её надо экономить. Неужели мамы этих людей так не говорят?  
Раз — в комнате повышается громкость, Миша скользит взглядом с экрана к двери. Она закрывается, перед ней синяя футболка, чёрные джинсы, рука со стаканом.  
— У тебя тут тихо, — говорит Ваня.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять плюс двадцать девять — тридцать девять...  
— Нет, здесь не абсолютная тишина. — Миша сжимает пальцы на ноутбуке. — Алёна не говорила тебе, что мне не нравится, когда ко мне заходят?  
Ваня смеётся. Почему?  
— Я серьёзно, — сообщает Миша. — Она должна была сказать.  
Не то чтобы все её слушают. Миша старается делать, как просят, если это совсем уж не идёт в разрез с его интересами, но другие люди почему-то не понимают, что так поступать правильно; приходится им объяснять.  
— Да, она говорила. — Ваня шумно отпивает из стакана. — У меня голова болит от этого дурдома. Я просто подумал, тут можно посидеть в тишине.  
И он садится в кресло.  
…Плюс тридцать два — семьдесят один плюс сто двадцать девять — двести...  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты тут сидел. — Мишины пальцы покраснели у ногтей. Хочется запустить их в волосы и тянуть, но мама, папа и Алёна говорят, так не надо делать. Иногда, конечно, Миша не удерживается — в шести процентах случаев.  
— Я тихо, ты меня не увидишь и не услышишь, — говорит Ваня из кресла и со стуком ставит стакан на пол.  
Да, он действительно говорит: «Не услышишь» — и тут же провоцирует стук; у людей часто не совпадают слова и действия; это нормально, но это раздражает.  
— Ты точно не уйдёшь?  
— Через полчасика, может, — произносит Ваня с какой-то интонацией; Алёна бы поняла с какой, но Миша без понятия.  
Он мерно дышит и прибавляет к двумстам три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч четыреста двадцать шесть.  
Ваня больше ничего не говорит, но шуршит покрывалом, хлюпает носом и однажды чмокает губами. Миша возвращается к «Вычислительной математике». Проходит тридцать шесть минут — Миша знает, что минуты не могут ходить, но люди обычно говорят так; Ваня не шевелится, Миша видит: руку положил под голову, свернулся боком. Заснул. Он обещал полчаса, и Миша может его разбудить.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять…  
Дверь открывается, на пороге Алёна.  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает она.  
Миша смотрит на её шею, на серебристую цепочку, скрывающуюся в вырезе красной футболки. Там птица со стрелой в круге; она из какого-то фильма, который любит Алёна.  
— Не знаю, — говорит Миша. — Ваня обещал, что уйдёт через полчаса, но он спит.  
— О, вот он где! А мы всё думали, может, ушёл.  
Она расталкивает Ваню, он бурчит, пяткой задевает стакан; тот со звяканьем падает.  
…Плюс двадцать девять — тридцать девять плюс тридцать два — семьдесят один...  
— Пойдём, в спальне ещё место есть на кровати, — говорит Алёна. — Извини, Миш, что не уследила.  
— Принимаю твои извинения, что не уследила, — мотает головой он.  
Ваня смеётся; может, ему просто нравится смеяться? А потом говорит:  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— Твоё пожелание не может повлиять на течение ночи, — отзывается Миша.  
Из-за двери слышится Ванин смех и Алёнин громкий неразборчивый шёпот.  
Миша дочитывает главу.  
В девять утра он, как всегда, под шум кипятящегося чайника делает себе два бутерброда с сыром. Мише приходится помыть все чашки и тарелки: они лежат в раковине, а не на своих местах. Чаще их моет мама, до того как Миша замечает, но сейчас её нет дома. Они с папой уехали, потому что настало бабье лето; «бабье лето» не связано с бабушками, это когда осенью после похолодания снова становится достаточно тепло, чтобы долго гулять или отправиться на дачу. Миша остался, ему не нравятся поездки: они нарушают распорядок, это заставляет нервничать. Алёна сказала родителям, что ей слишком много задали в университете, чтобы ехать, но потом в Мишиной комнате призналась ему, что соврала: хотела увидеться с друзьями. Миша досчитал до семидесяти одного и почти коснулся руками волос. Обманывать плохо, это может привести к ссоре, они начнут ругаться и — Мише придётся накрыться одеялом, вцепиться в волосы, зажмуриться и подтянуть колени к груди. Ему не нравится так делать, а ещё это расстраивает маму, папу и Алёну. Миша схватил пряди за ушами, и тогда Алёна сказала, что она, конечно, соврала, но мама и папа поняли и дали ей возможность не только поучиться, но и отдохнуть. Это было нелогично, зато Алёна была уверенной, и Миша опустил руки; в смысле положил их на колени, люди часто думают, что опустить руки можно иначе — не закончить начатое.  
Налив заварку в кружку, он добавляет, чуть расплескав, кипятка.  
Сквозь стекло светит солнце. В квартире тихо, но здесь не только он и Алёна — неизвестно, что может взбрести в голову кому-то из её друзей или приятелей. Миша роняет бутерброд на тарелку.  
Он почти допивает чай, когда слышит шаги. Они достигают туалета, скрываются за дверью, а через некоторое время — шумит вода в унитазе — поворачивают к нему. Над босыми ногами чёрные спортивные штаны и синяя Алёнина футболка; люди иногда делятся одеждой, некоторым комфортно носить чужое.  
— С добрым утром, — говорит Тоня; она уже бывала у них в гостях. — Чайник горячий?  
— Чайник тёплый. Он закипел пятнадцать минут назад.  
Тоня шлёпает по линолеуму, достаёт из сушилки кружку, спрашивает:  
— Я… могу сесть?  
Конечно, Тоня умеет садиться; просто люди говорят так, когда не хотят доставить неудобства.  
У Тони трое братьев и сестёр. Она подрабатывает в колл-центре — месте, где нужно много говорить по телефону с незнакомыми людьми; она храбрая. А ещё часто грустит и думает, что ей нужно похудеть; Алёна считает, это связано. Тоня два года встречалась с парнем, но два месяца и три дня назад они расстались. Алёна пошла ночевать к ней домой, хотя в квартире они живут вшестером и, наверное, только делали вид, что не против. Все, кроме Тони: тогда ей было особенно грустно и не хотелось лежать одной и много думать. У Миши иногда бывает так же, и Алёна сидит с ним в комнате. Его немного раздражает, что Алёна делает это не только для него, но Алёна имеет право проводить время с кем-то ещё, говорить с другими, сидеть с ними рядом, обнимать и объяснять, что происходит в их головах. Ещё в школе они ругались, когда Миша не хотел её отпускать лишний раз из дома и выл, стоило прийти кому-то в гости. С тех пор Миша запомнил, что не должен ограничивать Алёну, ведь это её очень сильно злит и расстраивает. Тоня не виновата в том, что забирает на себя часть Алёниного внимания. К тому же Миша уже знает её: она приходила к ним, не задавала ему много вопросов, не смеялась и не говорила что-то непонятное. Значит, ему стоит сказать:  
— Да, ты можешь садиться. И я не против, чтобы ты это сделала.  
Тоня опускается на стул, отпивает чаю. У неё ярко-бордовые овалы ногтей.  
Допив чай, Миша моет кружку и ставит на место; рядом пусто — другая у Тони в руках. Она скоро тоже окажется в сушилке, Миша повторяет себе это три раза по пути в комнату.  
По воскресеньям ему не нужно на работу, и большую часть дня он проводит за столом, решая математические задачи — недавно он купил новый сборник. Папа пытался завести ему другое хобби — Миша старался рисовать, смотреть кинофильмы и играть на гитаре, чтобы он не огорчался, но пальцы были слишком неловкими, становилось скучно, невозможно было усидеть на месте, он начинал считать, и считать, и считать и забивался под одеяло.  
Миша исписывает страницу за страницей, пока за дверью становится громче, раздаётся смех. Он приближается — Миша поднимает взгляд, вдруг... потом снова опускает в тетрадь. Эта уже заканчивается; когда она подойдёт к концу, он положит её в стопку таких же — с синими обложками, предназначенных для задач — в своём шкафу, там все тетради лежат в хронологической последовательности, и Миша знает, какие задачи в какой из них, иногда он рассказывает об этом Алёне, и она каждый раз слушает, хотя говорит, что это довольно скучно. Но так правильно — слушать друзей, даже если не особо интересно; это вежливо и показывает, как они тебе важны.  
Миша дописывает восьмую страницу за сегодня, когда дверь открывается. Сначала он слышит:  
— Спасибо, что вчера приютил, — а уже потом видит джинсы и футболку с девятью хаотичными треугольниками.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять...  
— Я не давал тебе приют, — говорит Миша, сжимая ручку в пальцах.  
Ваня смеётся.  
…Плюс двадцать девять…  
— Давал-давал, — говорит он.  
…Тридцать девять…  
Рядом с синей футболкой оказывается белая блузка, высокий голос говорит:  
— Ой, а Миша — красавчик. — И тоже раздаётся смех.  
…Плюс тридцать два — семьдесят один плюс сто двадцать девять — двести плюс три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч четыреста двадцать шесть…  
— Ребят, не трогайте Мишу! — кричит Алёна из прихожей. — И давайте я провожу. Всё равно мне нужно в магаз.  
…Три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч шестьсот двадцать шесть.  
— Пока, — произносят Ваня и девушка — это Даша или Вика, Миша не знает, кто именно, — почти хором. Дверь закрывается.  
Миша опускает взгляд в тетрадь.  
Люди часто говорят о красоте; красиво — это когда приятно смотреть. Мише приятно смотреть на числа, на стопки или ряды чего-то, на отглаженную одежду, на улыбки людей. Последние значат, что люди довольны, хотя иногда они притворяются, это делает всё сложным, их — непонятными. Конечно, есть вероятность, что кому-то так же приятно смотреть на него: на светлые волосы ниже ушей — Миша не любит стричься, но иногда маме удаётся его уговорить и она делает это специальными ножницами, — узкое лицо, худое высокое тело, джинсы и футболку с треугольным вырезом; в футболках с круглым ему не так нравится.  
Из коридора слышен смех Вани; Миша роняет ручку, та звякает по столу, он её снова берёт. «Номер триста шестьдесят пять», — кривовато выводит он.  
Снова видит Ваню Миша через два дня.  
Мама готовит ужин, папа ещё не вернулся с работы — он часто задерживается, — а Миша пришёл и тут же увидел: в гостиной Алёна и Ваня, сидят за столом у компьютера, смеются.  
— Миш, привет. — Алёна улыбается ему.  
На Ване уже нет футболки с треугольниками — на нём голубая кофта с латинскими буквами и числом тысяча девятьсот девяносто три. Но смеётся он так же, как и раньше.  
— Привет, как твои дела? — спрашивает он.  
Алёна хлопает Ваню по макушке ладонью; Миша сутулится, чуть жмурясь.  
— Будь серьёзнее, — просит Алёна. Миша всегда серьёзный, значит, она обращается к Ване.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять...  
— В данный момент у меня нет дел, — отвечает Миша. — Я собираюсь поужинать, выпить чаю, перечитать до конца «Вычислительную математику», принять душ и почистить зубы. — Он собирается ещё дважды посетить туалет, но об этом люди обычно не говорят.  
— Звучит неплохо, — отзывается Ваня.  
За его плечом экран компьютера — мелкие значки, ничего не разобрать. Хотя хочется.  
...Плюс двадцать девять…  
— Миш, ты к себе? Мы посидим ещё с Ваней, он мне помогает сделать доклад, он в этом разбирается. Мы подумали, что так будет веселее.  
...Тридцать девять.  
— Совместим приятное с полезным. — Ваня, кажется, всё ещё посмеивается.  
— Приятное с полезным, — кивает раз за разом Миша и уходит к себе; надо переодеться, скоро ужин.  
Из комнаты он слышит, как мама предлагает Ване поесть, он отказывается, смеётся — опять, опять, — а потом в кухне Миша видит его за столом. Он сидит сбоку от него. Залил рис кетчупом и смешал это; выглядит мерзко. Все говорят — Ваня о своей маме, мама о Мишиной работе бухгалтером, Алёна о том, как познакомилась с Ваней, папа немного о машинах; Миша ест. Сначала рис, потом рыбу.  
Когда он уже перечитывает «Вычислительную математику» в своей комнате, к нему заглядывает Ваня.  
— Можно? — спрашивает он.  
Над его плечом стена коридора. За ним — тихо.  
— Что «можно»?  
— Войти.  
— Ты можешь войти, хотя это не предпочтительно.  
Ваня смеётся заходя, плюхается — так говорят, когда человек грузно и резко садится, — в кресло; дверь захлопывается.  
— Значит, любишь математику? — спрашивает он. У предложения нет начала; наверное, его начало — это контекст, или что-то, что было сделано или сказано раньше, Миша не понимает что. Так люди иногда начинают разговор. Это называется «завязать беседу», хотя никто ничего не завязывает узлом. Получается, Ваня хочет с ним поговорить; с Мишей не часто хотят общаться, он нервничает, но не настолько, чтобы тянуть руки к волосам.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять, думает он и отвечает:  
— Я люблю математику, и многое, что в неё входит. Ещё мне нравится программирование. Во всём этом много чисел. Числа понятные и запоминающиеся.  
Миша покачивает головой, руки сжимают ноутбук.  
— О, вот как! — говорит Ваня. — А я не особо по числам, у нас был матан, я его чуть не завалил, чудом сдал.  
«Чудом» — это такое выражение, которое люди используют, когда происходит что-то, что могло случиться с очень маленькой вероятностью; на самом деле они знают, что чудес не бывает. С чудом ясно, а вот...  
— Куда завалил?  
— Куда? — переспрашивает Ваня.  
— Ты сказал, что чуть не завалил матан. Матан — это математический анализ, это я знаю. И знаю, что чудом — это не при участии паранормальных явлений, но, куда ты его чуть не завалил, я не понимаю.  
Ваня молчит. Он всё ещё в кресле, и Миша смотрит на дверцу шкафа-купе за его плечом, чуть видя светлые топорщащиеся волосы и кожу щеки — немного темнее волос.  
— Завалил — это значит «не сдал», — объясняет он. — Я боялся, что не сдам, но всё-таки сдал.  
— Теперь понятно. — Миша мотает головой. — Это не прямое значение. Я не силён в таких вещах, но я стараюсь запоминать выражения не в прямом смысле.  
Ваня смеётся. Опять. Алёна считает, не нужно спрашивать людей обо всём, что они делают, но Ваня ведь сам пришёл поговорить, значит, не только он может задавать вопросы, но и Миша.  
— Почему ты смеёшься? — спрашивает он, на всякий случай прибавляет к десяти двадцать девять и получает тридцать девять.  
Смех обрывается.  
— О... Я тебя обидел? — уточняет Ваня.  
— Мне кажется, я не обижен. Но мне некомфортно оттого, что я не понимаю, почему ты смеёшься. Люди смеются, когда есть что-то смешное, но я не говорил ничего смешного. Я не могу взять в толк, что для тебя показалось таковым.  
Ваня двигается в кресле, и Миша видит его обтянутое голубой кофтой плечо.  
— Просто это забавно, — говорит он. — Не в смысле, что ты какой-то смешной. Это вроде как абсолютно логично и просто — мы все запоминаем кучу странных выражений, в которых, если задуматься, нет логики. Но даже не думаем об этом, а ты думаешь. Это круто.  
«Крутой» — это не всегда «обрывистый» или «густой», обычно так говорят, когда что-то кажется хорошим и нравится.  
— Да, я много думаю. Это не круто — это нормально, — говорит Миша.  
Из кресла слышится смешок. Значит, Миша опять сказал что-то, что Ваня посчитал забавным, потому что люди обычно такое не говорят. Теперь всё понятно.  
Дверь открывается; Миша смотрит на Алёнино плечо.  
— Стоило мне отойти, и ты опять здесь, — говорит она. Миша всегда в это время здесь, значит, она говорит не ему, а Ване. — Миш, он тебя не доставал?  
— Он меня не трогал, — отвечает он. — У нас была беседа.  
Ваня смеётся.  
— Серьёзнее! — просит Алёна.  
— Мы немного поговорили, и всё, — говорит Ваня. — Доделаем доклад? — Он встаёт с кресла.  
Мишин взгляд скользит по обтянувшей спину голубой ткани. Ему больше нравится смотреть на одежду, на мебель, на окружающую обстановку. Лица всё равно непонятные, к тому же на них глаза — следят зрачками, глядят внимательно, всё подмечают, нервируют.  
Перед сном Алёна садится к Мише на кровать, лямка майки сползает с левого плеча.  
— Я бы сама с этим докладом не справилась. Хорошо, что Ваня предложил помочь, — говорит она, поправляя майку. — Ваня... он вообще добрый. Общительный ещё. Ты не думай, он не насмехается над тобой, просто он всегда такой: смеётся, улыбается.  
— Я знаю. — Миша скользит взглядом на стену над Алёниным плечом и выше. — Ваня сказал, я говорю забавные вещи, потому что обычно люди, даже если думают такое, не произносят вслух.  
— Не поспоришь.  
Миша ложится спать в одиннадцать; ещё есть время, он следит за сменой цифр на прямоугольнике висящих на стене электронных часов.  
— Мама так ходила вокруг Вани... Мне кажется, она надеется, что мы начнём встречаться, — говорит Алёна. — Ваня, да, хороший, но с ним мне не хочется заводить романтические отношения.  
Отношения — сложная тема; есть очень много их видов. Семейные бывают и близкими, и не особо. Есть деловые. Есть градационная цепочка: знакомые — приятели — друзья. Отличие романтических отношений от дружеских в том, что они предполагают также наличие влечения. Если исключить из романтических отношений дружеский аспект, получатся уже другие отношения, завязанные на сексе.  
— Раз не хочется, то и не надо. Ты должна сказать маме, что тебя волнуют её желания, но в данном случае твои точно важнее.  
— Вот уж точно, — соглашается Алёна. — Я... — Она молчит, и Миша качает головой, пока она не продолжает: — Мне нравится Коля. После Толика мне, кажется, никто не нравился так.  
Алёна встречалась — по наблюдениям Миши, два года четыре месяца и семнадцать дней, но, возможно, он не учёл что-то — с Толиком, ещё учась в школе. Сначала всё было хорошо, но потом стали находиться всё новые поводы для споров и ссор; Алёна даже подозревала, что Толик ей изменял. Последние три месяца Алёна и мечтала закончить отношения, и не могла это сделать; Миша плохо понимал почему: раз минусов больше, чем плюсов, то и думать нечего. Алёна же считала, что иногда плюсы и минусы бывают разных размеров: любовь и надежда куда больше, чем споры, в какой кинотеатр идти, и подозрения, что человек тебе соврал. Миша не согласен: плюсы и минусы всегда одного размера, если, конечно, не начертить специально какие-то крупнее или не выбрать кегль больше. А какой смысл менять размер в одном ряду у одних знаков, а у других нет? Это нелогично.  
— Мы с Колей хорошо общаемся, но я не уверена, что нравлюсь ему и что он мог бы понравиться родителям. Он за словом в карман не лезет.  
— Слова нельзя хранить в кармане. — Миша моргает — чёрное-часы-чёрное-часы-чёрное-часы. — Их не потрогаешь, если, конечно, они не записаны на бумажке. Но зачем хранить бумажки со словами и не доставать их?.. — Он переводит взгляд на Алёнино ухо с тремя серёжками. — Это не в прямом значении. Я не понял.  
— Это значит, что он говорит всё, что думает. И это не всегда нравится людям.  
Так гораздо яснее. Миша озвучивает семьдесят процентов своих мыслей и довольно часто обижает или раздражает людей. Он пытается не вызывать этих чувств, но люди в ответ не так уж сильно стараются, как ему кажется. Они ругаются, думая, что он специально хочет их оскорбить; сюсюкают, будто он ребёнок; говорят медленно и повторяют по пять раз, словно у него задержка в развитии — у него нет задержки, он не глупый, просто чувства и эмоции людей странные и сложные; иногда и вовсе разговаривают только с мамой, папой или Алёной, считая, что он в принципе не способен их понять. Всё это заставляет злиться и расстраиваться и вызывает желание считать, и считать, и считать, и уйти.  
— Да, это не всегда нравится людям, — соглашается Миша. — Я тоже часто говорю то, что думаю, и расстраиваю или раздражаю их.  
Алёнин подбородок двигается, она качает головой; люди обычно так выражают отрицание, Миша тоже пытается мотать ею, только когда не согласен, но, стоит перестать думать об этом, и голова сама решает, как ей шевелиться.  
— Ты просто не врёшь, а Коля... он часто намеренно говорит грубости. Но это не значит, что он плохой.  
Миша возвращает взгляд к табло часов.  
— Просто он никого не боится и готов всегда отстаивать свою правоту. Он выберет своё мнение, а не вежливость. И не будет молчать, когда его пытаются унизить или оскорбить. Только... ну, чаще в нём видят не это. Решают, что он хамло какое-то.  
— Одиннадцать, — объявляет Миша. — Мне пора спать.  
Он снова говорит с Ваней через три дня. На этот раз пришёл не только он, но и Аня. Ваня опять заходит к Мише, и сначала речь заходит о числах: Ваня снова в кофте с одной тысячей девятьюстами девяноста тремя, Миша хорошо запоминает цифры, да, он может повторить его номер телефона сразу же. Ванин номер — восемьдесят девять миллиардов семьсот семьдесят четыре миллиона пятьсот шестьдесят восемь тысяч семьсот шестьдесят пять. У Вани постоянно вылетают из головы номера, недавно он не мог связаться с другом, потому что был уверен, что всё помнит, и пришлось долго ждать его на вокзале в Твери. Они обсуждают прямые и переносные значения слов — у поезда нет головы и хвоста; родителей — Ване мама дала денег на билет, а Мишины родители хотят купить ему новый ноутбук, но ему это не нужно; и компьютеры — Ваня разбирается в устройстве, Миша же понятия не имеет о том, что касается деталей, зато может написать компьютерную программу средней сложности. Прежде чем вернуться в гостиную к Ане и Алёне, Ваня говорит:  
— Слушай, в следующий раз я могу прийти в гости к тебе.  
У него есть ноги, и дверь в квартиру ему точно кто-нибудь откроет; это вежливость. Ваня хочет снова с ним поговорить, он по-прежнему часто смеётся, но Мише уже понятно отчего. Ещё Ваня внимательно слушает и отвечает на все вопросы.  
— Конечно, можешь, — признаёт Миша. — Я был бы не против поговорить с тобой ещё.  
Вечером мама и папа ругаются: слышны не слова — только резкий шёпот. Миша хочет спать и хочет, чтобы они перестали. Но нет смысла к ним выходить: они скажут, что ему не стоит волноваться, а сами продолжат спорить, когда он вернётся к себе.  
Вообще мама и папа любят друг друга; по крайней мере, так говорит Алёна. Судя по тому, что чаще они улыбаются и говорят спокойно, а Алёна неплохо разбирается в чувствах, это действительно верно. Но даже люди, которые хотят друг другу только добра и взаимно любят, иногда обижаются, злятся или делают что-то неправильное. И — пошло-поехало. Бывает, Миша говорит больше, чем надо; у него спрашивают, хотел бы он прыгнуть с парашютом, а он рассказывает, что влияет на такой прыжок, он ведь недавно читал об этом статью и всё знает. Так и люди, когда ссорятся, припоминают друг другу всё, что другой делал и говорил до этого; а в ответ им не говорят, как Мише мама или Алёна: ты немного увлёкся, вернёмся-ка к теме. Любой разговор на повышенных тонах можно закончить гораздо быстрее, если он не затрагивает, кроме главной проблемы, ещё тридцать побочных. Миша пытался объяснить это маме с папой, но они сказали, что конфликты разрастаются и решаются не так. Мама попыталась рассказать как, папа махнул рукой.  
Иногда у мамы получается научить Мишу, но у Алёны выходит лучше; Миша не признаётся в этом маме, это может её расстроить. Алёна говорила: люди поступают так-то, хочешь добиться от них чего — учитывай это. Если человек не прав, не надо его поправлять. Если человек зол, лучше его не трогать. Если расстроен, прояви участие. Если хочешь произвести впечатление серьёзного, старайся смотреть в лицо, не дёргаться, не двигаться, не мотать головой. Мама говорила: конфликты нелогичные, просто у людей набираются претензии друг к другу, они их высказывают, чтобы найти компромисс. Потом же она удивлялась, когда ругалась на него — он не поздравил бабушку с днём рождения, — а он не пытался достичь компромисса. Но зачем? У него ведь не было претензий к маме — значит, это не конфликт, — мамины он выслушал и принял к сведению, теперь пора спать. Стоило Мише укрыться с головой одеялом, мама спросила, за что бог послал ей это наказание — существование бога не доказано, а даже если он есть, вряд ли он пользовался услугами почты, чтобы доставить маме что-то, — и хлопнула дверью. Всё было бы иначе, если бы она лучше объяснила суть конфликтов. Хорошо, что потом Алёна рассказала об этом подробнее. Миша извинился перед мамой и объяснил, что самому не хватило смелости набрать бабушкин номер: он не выносит звук гудков, которые могут смениться незнакомым голосом. Впрочем, мама уже знала это. Но она извинилась в ответ за то, что слишком бурно отреагировала.  
Мама едва ли не самый нелогичный человек из всех, кого хорошо знает Миша, а его начальница всем знакомым рассылает свои стихотворения, прикрепляя к письмам найденные в Интернете фотографии котят. Зато именно мама устроила его на бухгалтерские курсы и помогла найти работу. Она предлагала университет, но Миша отказался: школа с кучей людей ему надоела, а читать учебники и статьи и решать задачи отлично можно и дома.  
Папу понять гораздо проще. Если он не уверен, что может объяснить что-то доходчиво, он за это и не берётся. Его интересует только работа и машины. О них он может говорить долго. Иногда он чувствует, что мало делает для Миши, — обычно это бывает после резкого ночного шёпота.  
Вот и на утро папа предлагает Мише вместе — по-мужски — посидеть в гараже. Миша доедает бутерброд и говорит:  
— Нет, мне это не интересно.  
Родители молчат — только губы и подбородки двигаются; иногда при Мише они общаются лицами и взглядами.  
В результате в субботу Миша тратит своё свободное время на пребывание в отцовском гараже. Тот объясняет, где что находится под капотом, Миша кивает, считая инструменты — сорок четыре, — старые покрышки — семь, — канистры — пять.  
В воскресенье он рассказывает об этом Ване.  
— Я бы предпочёл остаться дома, но папа бы обиделся. Если мне что-то не особо интересно, я это быстро забываю, оно будто не хочет оставаться в голове. И мне сложно на этом сосредоточиться.  
— Да всем так. — Ваня снова сидит в кресле, закинул ногу на ногу — джинса обтянула колени, — на нём бежевая футболка с невнятным рисунком. — Ну кому-то, может, проще — кому-то нет. Но в общем... всё ведь запомнить нереально, да и нафиг надо. Меньше знаешь — лучше спишь.  
Это пословица; иногда какие-то знания заставляют нервничать и вызывают бессонницу, следовательно — лучше было бы вообще не знать об этом и чувствовать себя спокойным. Мише пословица кажется глупой: он предпочёл бы знать правду, незнание и непонимание раздражают его. Не раздражали бы — он бы не пытался понять, что у людей на уме, и запомнить все их странные правила и выражения.  
Вот сейчас Ваня сидит у него в комнате, он только что сказал несколько слов, Миша не знает, что ответить. Он бы просто помолчал и занялся своим делом — задачами, — но обычно люди ждут какого-то ответа. Мама рассказывала, что молчание бывает разным: неловким и приятным. Но то ли это слишком сложно, то ли мама опять что-то забыла и не уточнила.  
— Чем ты занимался, пока я не пришёл? — спрашивает Ваня, и, покачивая головой, Миша может говорить про тетради с задачами.  
Алёна у кого-то из друзей или приятелей — очевидно только, что не у Вани, — мама с папой в своей комнате смотрят телевизор, а Ваня пришёл к нему, задаёт вопросы, слушает, рассказывает о себе. Смех у Вани тихий и мелодичный, голос — низкий и нераздражающий. Он чисто бреется, у него круглое лицо — Миша проскользил взглядом, переводя его с дверцы шкафа на часы, — бледные губы, ровный нос, два глаза и две тёмные брови. Смотреть на Ваню приятно; он красивый.  
Через две недели они вместе гуляют. Миша любит свежий воздух, но места большого скопления людей ему не нравятся; максимум, который он готов переносить, — троллейбус от дома до работы, это нервирует, но Миша знаком с понятием «надо» и готов иногда терпеть. Хорошо, что Ваня не против в выходной день пройтись по достаточно безлюдному парку недалеко от Мишиного дома — не придётся, чтобы не показаться совсем уж странным, притворяться, что громкая музыка, толпа и крики его не волнуют.  
— Я как-то так увлёкся «Дотой», что не выходил из дома почти неделю, — вспоминает Ваня. «Дота» — это компьютерная игра; Миша не особо любит игры, но знает самые известные.  
Невдалеке цвирикает птица. Солнце ярко светит между жёлтыми листьями.  
— А потом я себя таким задротом чувствовал, что решил: нет уж, хватит с меня. Играть, конечно, хочется, но я так скоро из комнаты выползать перестану. Да и мама ругалась... — Ваня посмеивается.  
У него пухлая чёрная куртка, он идёт наравне, размеренно, почти шаг в шаг. Улыбается, Миша видит это, видит шею, не до конца застёгнутую молнию, деревья, листья, утоптанную землю, скамейки.  
— В общем, пришлось вернуться в универ, я уже умудрился долгов нахватать.  
Долгов Ваня, конечно, не брал, да и с деньгами это не связано, но задания по учёбе нужно делать. Если не выполнить их, могут возникнуть трудности.  
— И ты разобрался с долгами, которые нахватал? — спрашивает Миша, кивая головой.  
— Ага, побегал, попросил... Но больше я в «Доту» не играю.  
Впереди человек, вцепившийся в пластиковую ручку поводка — его до предела натягивает высунувший язык бульдог. Не дойдя до них, Миша и Ваня сворачивают на тропу поуже. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и их плечи соприкоснутся, невнятно и раздражающе проскользит куртка о куртку.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять, думает Миша.  
— Слу-ушай, — тянет Ваня, молчит десять секунд и продолжает: — А ну... почему именно ты такой? — Он вскидывает руку, чешет затылок, и слова теснятся одно к другому, потому что говорит он быстрее и быстрее: — Не в смысле, что с тобой что-то не так, просто у тебя есть особенности, ну, и мне интересно, как, какие, что, я, э-э, совсем запутался...  
Миша скользит взглядом по Ваниной руке — пальцы чешут волосы, легко проскальзывая между прядей, — потом смотрит под ноги — ничего, в чём можно было бы запутаться, на дорожке нет, — значит, это не в прямом смысле; у Вани не получается высказать логическую цепочку. У людей так бывает: они забывают, что уже сказали, говорят, не зная, чем хотят закончить, пытаются вести разговор о том, что не понимают, и не всегда готовы произнести что-то вслух.  
— Существуют расстройства аутистического спектра, — объясняет Миша, смотря на дерево вдали — в конце тропы, где можно повернуть на дорогу шире; десять плюс двадцать девять — тридцать девять. — Чаще «спектр» говорят про цвета, но в любом контексте этот термин предполагает наличие какого-то диапазона значений. В данном случае есть диапазон между человеком, которого можно назвать почти обычным, и аутистом, который имеет задержку в развитии, проблемы с речью и сложности в социализации. В этом спектре я нахожусь ближе к аутисту, чем к обычному человеку. Некоторые люди полагают, что это значит, что я дурак, но они не правы. Я осознаю, чем отличаюсь от большинства людей, и пытаюсь под них подстраиваться, хотя мне бывает непросто это делать.  
Они поворачивают на широкую дорожку, вдали видны две девушки — мелькает бордовое пальто и зелёная куртка.  
— Я, блин, ты, я... — Должно быть, Ваня опять путается в своих логических цепочках; вряд ли он действительно хочет поговорить о мучных изделиях, это междометие. — У тебя хорошо получается, в смысле, ну, заметно, что ты немного не такой, но ты работаешь, разговариваешь с людьми, да, блин, столько, сколько ты про компы знаешь, мне никогда не узнать.  
— Ты не можешь утверждать это, — возражает Миша. — Впереди ещё есть время, и в течение него ты можешь приобрести достаточно знаний.  
— Но ты тоже за это время много всего узнаешь. — Ваня смеётся. — Нет, мне тебя не догнать. Ты очень умный.  
— О. — Миша мотает головой. — Ты меня хвалишь. Спасибо.  
Ваня снова смеётся.  
Дома перед сном, уже рассказав Алёне, как они погуляли, и послушав о её походе с подругами в картинную галерею — Миша не любит картины, вокруг них много людей, а сами они либо изображают реальные ситуации, что бессмысленно, либо что-то неведомое, что непонятно, — Миша думает о Ване. Это приятно — слышать, что он считает его умным. Хорошо, что он не молчит о таком. Хорошо, что он так думает. Миша закутывается в одеяло и засыпает с мыслью: «Хорошо».  
Миша бы не заметил, что Алёна счастливая, если бы она сама ему это не сказала в один из вечеров. К счастью, Алёна знает, что сам Миша не обратит внимания. Именно из-за этого у него были сложности в школе: он слишком часто не понимал, когда кто-то расстроен, сердит или радуется, потому не мог сказать что-то подходящее случаю. А люди печалятся или злятся, если не обратить внимание на их состояние и не сказать: «Всё наладится», «Ты всё сможешь», «Что случилось?» или «Ты такой довольный!». Миша не угадывал с репликами и не догадывался, когда какая будет к месту; приятели были, но редко, ненадолго и не близкие. Сейчас у него выходит лучше, но желания общаться меньше: это слишком сложно, чтобы после первого же провала с человеком предпринимать ещё одну попытку.  
Когда Алёна говорит, что счастлива, Миша почти пропускает её объяснения почему. Если подробнее рассказать, с чем у него проблемы, приходит ему в голову, Ваня сможет, как Алёна, лучше понимать, что Мише не всё равно, просто ему нужны не размытые подсказки — полуулыбки, сведённые брови, невнятные интонации, — а конкретика. Стоп. Отвлёкся на своё. Алёна тут. Она улыбается, как обычно сидит на Мишиной кровати; вечер, до сна ещё полчаса. Надо слушать.  
— Мы с Колей позавчера так хорошо погуляли. Сначала с нами Вика была, но ей на работу, и потом мы вдвоём ходили и разговаривали, а вчера вместе на половине пар сидели, — говорит Алёна. — Сегодня решили прогуляться.  
— Ты счастливая, потому что вы проводите вместе время? — уточняет Миша. Счастье непонятная штука; ему объясняли, но он так и не сообразил, что именно его вызывает и как именно оно проявляется.  
— Ну да... Я просто рада, что мы можем болтать, не только я этого хочу, но и он, у нас много общего и он внимательно слушает. Коля мне нравится, и сложно... не надеяться, вдруг мы начнём встречаться. Но даже без этого мне просто хорошо.  
Обычно люди начинают романтические отношения с того, что встречаются; это значит, что у них не просто встречи, а свидания. Правда, если люди живут вместе, но не женаты, они тоже по идее встречаются, хотя встреч у них гораздо больше, и их вряд ли уже можно назвать свиданиями. В общем, терминология у отношений какая-то невразумительная.  
— Просто проводить время, как это ни назови, хорошо? — спрашивает Миша.  
— Ага. — Алёна улыбается. — Хотя, наверное, я всё же буду грустить, если мы не начнём встречаться.  
— А ты тогда будешь счастливой? Ты ведь говорила, что тебя волнует, что о Коле думает мама.  
— Всё ты помнишь, — вздыхает Алёна. — Я надеюсь, что зря так думаю. Как бы... вдруг Коля и по-другому может себя вести, уж с родителями тем более. Да и, ну, мне хочется верить, что, каким бы он ни был, мама с папой посмотрят не на то, насколько им он нравится, а насколько нравится мне.  
— Да, насколько он нравится тебе, определённо важнее. Не им же с ним встречаться.  
Алёна смеётся; значит, Мише удалась шутка. Ему немного тоже хочется улыбаться, сердце чуть быстрее колотится. Он знает: это гордость, он рад, что ему удалось развеселить сестру. Ему нечасто удаётся так влиться в разговор даже с ней, что шутка получится смешной и уместной, хотя Миша очень старается запоминать, что нужно говорить, а что нет, слушает Алёну по вечерам и давит свои чувства, если нужно. Алёна объяснила ему достаточно, чтобы он научился притворяться: не расстраивать её своими переживаниями, если она уже сказала, что грустит; не рассказывать о том, что её может сильно взволновать, когда и своих проблем у неё и без того навалом; не доставать вопросами, если у неё много дел; не говорить, что хотел бы видеть её чаще, когда она в очередной раз уходит к друзьям. Не рассказывать ей об этих своих правилах.  
Всё же с Алёной общаться проще всего — даже с родителями тяжелее. Алёна говорит, это вечный конфликт поколений. Мама с папой росли в другое время, их воспитывали другие люди, другие книги, другое кино, другая власть. Они, конечно, стараются идти в ногу со временем, но у них это не выходит так легко, как у тех, кто только взрослеет сейчас — определяется, как стоит жить и относиться ко всякому. Миша больше склонен соглашаться с Алёной, чем с мамой, которая временами говорит: «Миша, послушай меня, я больше твоего пожила, я лучше знаю. Это просто тебе сложно понять».  
Да, ему не так-то просто даётся то, что походя получается у других, но это не значит, что мамино понимание, каким бы оно ни было, всегда верное. Она может ошибаться.  
Все ошибаются.  
И все не любят это признавать.  
Последнему Миша на самом деле научился на работе и сам. Указал Валентине Юрьевне на ошибку, а она потом с ним почти не разговаривала. Не то чтобы Миша быстро сообразил, что начальница его игнорирует, когда он делает что-то не так, но со временем уловить закономерность ему удалось. Теперь Миша не говорит: «Вы не правы, тут не так», а молча сам вносит исправления. Валентина Юрьевна улыбается ему и иногда делится конфетами. Жаль, иногда он плошает в чём-то другом.  
На работе — это небольшая контора, специализирующаяся на продаже канцелярских товаров для офисов, — почти все коллеги женщины. Миша не знает, чем занимаются остальные: он связан только с бухгалтерией, и всё кроме его не особо интересует. Возможно, кто-то говорил о своих обязанностях, но Миша уже всё забыл.  
Утром в пятницу, как и в другие дни, войдя в офис и заняв своё место, Миша здоровается со всеми и спрашивает, как дела. Случается, ему удаётся даже вспомнить, что кто-то вчера говорил о каких-то проблемах, и Миша уточняет, всё ли разрешилось благополучно. Сейчас он ничего такого припомнить не может.  
— Миш, бери пирожки, — говорит Алевтина Андреевна; она сидит за соседним столом и в свободное время иногда заводит с Мишей беседы.  
— Ну и погода сегодня, холодрыга, — замечает Антонина Сергеевна; погода ей не нравится никогда: она либо слишком жаркая, либо холодная, либо ветреная, либо просто невыносимая.  
— Спалось плохо, муть какая-то снилась, давление, — произносит Алина Ивановна; от неё всегда неприятно пахнет, но о таком нельзя говорить людям, хорошо хоть она сидит неблизко.  
— Может, магнитные бури, — предполагает Ксюша; она немногим старше Миши, потому её можно называть просто по имени, но Мише редко приходится это делать. Ему нравится Ксюша — она негромкая, красивая, вроде добрая, — но бесед у них не получается.  
— У невестки день рождения, не забыть бы поздравить, — говорит Валентина Юрьевна; в последнее время Миша не делал ничего, что могло ей не понравиться, потому около компьютера обнаружил две конфеты «Ромашка».  
— Ну и дел сегодня, — вздыхает Станислав Игоревич; его Миша терпит с бо́льшим трудом, чем запах Алины Ивановны: Станислав Игоревич говорит с Мишей так, будто уверен, что он умственно отсталый — по слогам и постоянно уточняя, понимает ли он и не стоит ли ему поискать другую работу, подходящую для таких, как он.  
Каждый высказался о чём-то своём, потому Миша тоже говорит о себе:  
— Сегодня троллейбуса долго не было. Я волновался, что могу опоздать.  
— Ходят чёрт-те как, — цокает языком Антонина Сергеевна.  
— Да опоздал бы, и ничего. — Алевтина Андреевна ставит на его стол блюдце с пирожком. — С вишней.  
— Стас, что там с «биками»? — спрашивает Валентина Юрьевна.  
С праздной болтовнёй покончено, можно включить компьютер и заняться делом. Миша ждёт, пока старый системный блок зашумит, а «Виндоус» отвертит кольцо, загружаясь. Телефон вибрирует в кармане; время у Миши пока есть.  
«Жесть скучная пара, — пришло от Вани. — Погуляем завтра?» После смайлик: рожица с каким-то выражением.  
Алёна пыталась научить его разбираться в смайликах, но наряду с достаточно простыми существуют неоднозначные выражения. К тому же смайлики бывают разных видов и люди используют их неодинаково. Как только Алёна стала говорить, что кто-то пишет скобочки, обозначая улыбку, кто-то — саркастическую усмешку, а кто-то ставит их просто так вместо точки, Миша сказал, что с него хватит.  
По кольцу крутится отблеск света; Миша отвечает: «Жаль, что тебе скучно. Да, давай погуляем в парке в 14:00. Я не понимаю смайлики, было бы лучше, если бы ты их не использовал», убирает телефон в карман и достаёт из рюкзака беруши: гул голосов и системных блоков очень отвлекающий.  
Вечером он предупреждает маму, папу и Алёну, что завтра снова идёт гулять с Ваней.  
— Какой хороший мальчик, — говорит мама. — Может, Алёна с вами пойдёт?  
— Угхм, — издаёт отец неопределённый звук.  
— Мам, ну что, Миша не может подружиться ни с кем? — Алёна повышает голос. — Зачем я им там?  
Миша доедает макароны и приступает к куску рыбы.  
— Но Ваня и твой друг, погуляли бы, пообщались...  
— Угхм.  
— Мам! Ну хватит!  
— Не кричи!  
— Это ты кричишь!  
— Угхм.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять плюс...  
— Алён, я просто предложила, не понимаю, почему ты кипятишься!  
— Да просто не надо лезть во всё это! Ни ради меня, ни ради Миши! Мы можем разобраться!  
— Угхм.  
...Двадцать девять — тридцать девять плюс тридцать два...  
— Я рада, что у Миши есть друг! А ты начинаешь!..  
— Угхм.  
— Это ты начинаешь!  
...семьдесят один.  
Миша дожёвывает последний кусок рыбы и встаёт из-за стола. В душ, почитать что-нибудь — пока он не решил что — и спать. В ванной он ещё слышит слова Алёны и мамы. Они громкие — значит, ругаются; Миша не понимает почему, от криков ему хочется сбежать и потянуть руки к волосам, он старательно вцепляется в одежду. Наверное, была причина, а в разговоре вообще — логика. Но, пока Мише нервно, он не может сконцентрироваться на мыслях.  
А потом — мама улыбается, Алёна заходит поговорить о парах в институте и забавных — так считает Алёна, Миша бы употребил «глупых» — шутках однокурсницы; это значит конфликт разрешился, можно не пытаться в него вникнуть.  
Мише снятся глаза. То есть на самом деле он их не видит: он стоит, зажмурившись. Но знает, что они есть, что они смотрят на него: похожие на стекло, хрупкие на вид, внимательные, какие-нибудь серые или карие — Миша мельком замечал такие у знакомых.  
Когда во время прогулки Ваня рассказывает, что ему приснился космический десант, в ответ Миша пересказывает свой сон.  
— Не любишь пристальные взгляды? — спрашивает Ваня.  
Они снова идут по хорошо утоптанным дорожкам; день, солнечно, малолюдно.  
— Не знаю... — Миша смотрит на облетевший кустарник невдалеке. — Я встречал в литературе выражения типа «Он почувствовал на себе его взгляд», но я никогда не чувствую взгляды. Взгляды нематериальны — их нельзя почувствовать. Но я не понимаю, зачем смотреть в глаза. Человеческие глаза странные, по ним ничего не понятно, и они нервируют.  
Ваня смеётся.  
— Ты мне напомнил, — говорит он, — мы когда читали в школе, это потом я как-то забросил... ну не особо чтение для меня... В общем, мы когда читали, меня всё время удивляло, сколько всего герои по глазам определяли: и мудрость, и тонко чувствующую душу, и бог знает что ещё! — Не доказано, есть ли бог, а если и есть, что именно ему известно о мире и людях; это когда есть что-то, но неизвестно, что именно, но, скорее всего, плохое. — А я смотрел кому-то в глаза, и всё, что видел, — это такого-то они цвета. Ни тебе мудрости, ни глупости — ничего. Даже оттенки не особо подмечаю. Дурь какая-то с этими глазами, в общем. Мне кажется, они сильно переоценены. — Он смеётся, хотя говорил только сам — не Миша.  
Чуть холодно, будто Миша постепенно остывает на улице, перенимая температуру окружающей среды; листьев на деревьях меньше, чем под ними.  
— Почему тебе сейчас смешно? — спрашивает Миша.  
— Ну, это как шутка самосмейка, сам пошутил — сам посмеялся. — Ваня пожимает плечами.  
«Самосмейка» — странное слово: вроде и логичное, но незнакомое; наверное, люди нечасто так говорят.  
В молчании слышен недалёкий шорох листьев: то ли ветер, а может, белка или человек. Миша предпочёл бы белку.  
— Со мной тут... — начинает Ваня, запинается, но продолжает: — Алёна говорила. — Он издаёт какой-то звук. — Объясняла, что тебе сложно находить друзей и что я не должен с тобой общаться, если меня это напрягает и я не выдержу и сбегу.  
Миша мотает головой туда-сюда. Внутри — от слов Вани? его поведения? просто так? — что-то непонятное и будто сжимающееся.  
— Извини меня, но я её чуть не послал! — Ваня снова издаёт этот звук — какое-то звонкое «пф-ф», или что-то похожее. — Я понимаю, она о тебе заботится. Но я что, таким мудаком кажусь? Да и ты без неё не справишься, что ли, с такой фигнёй, как дружба!  
Фигня — это чушь, ерунда; так говорят о чём-то лёгком и малозначимом.  
— Дружба не фигня, — возражает Миша; за грудиной тянет, в голове слегка шумят мысли — разрозненные и не очень ясные. — У меня не очень получается, хотя я стараюсь запоминать, как надо вести себя и что говорить, чтобы человек не огорчился и не разозлился.  
— Как будто так не все делают! Просто обычно в этом не признаются. А мне нравится, что ты об этом говоришь. Я тоже не люблю врать и отмалчиваться. Мне от этого как-то... тошно.  
— От вранья не возникает рвотный рефлекс, — замечает Миша.  
Ваня смеётся.  
В лифте Миша смотрит на эсэмэску на экране телефона: хотя они разошлись семь минут назад, Ваня успел написать: «Увидимся как-нить еще». «Как-нить» — это сокращение от «как-нибудь»; нити тут ни при чём, Миша достаточно много сидит в Интернете, и кое-какие сокращения выучил. Людям постоянно кажется, что времени слишком мало, и они пытаются максимально ужать все слова.  
Не все, конечно. Алёна никогда не использует сокращения, если пишет Мише.  
Алёна говорила с Ваней о Мише.  
Подошла в университете и говорила.  
Говорила.  
И что? Почему это повторяется в мыслях? Сжимает что-то за рёбрами?  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять плюс...  
Вечером Алёна садится на Мишину кровать и рассказывает:  
— Я сегодня опять с Колей гуляла. И он так говорил... мне кажется, я ему нравлюсь.  
...Восемьдесят девять миллиардов девяносто пять миллионов двести сорок восемь тысяч пятьсот девяносто шесть.  
— Ты говорила с Ваней, — произносит Миша; до сна полчаса, прямоугольник дверцы шкафа привычен. — Ты говорила, что он должен думать, что делает, дружа со мной. Зачем ты говорила? Почему мне это не нравится?  
— Я... о. — Алёнины руки издают звуки — то ли ногтями, то ли кольцами, то ли одеждой, непонятно, — она молчит, а потом переходит на высокий шёпот: — Я волновалась о тебе. Что бы было, если бы он решил, что ты надоел ему, и свалил? Ты бы расстроился, что никакой дружбы не вышло. Вот я и сказала ему, что это не развлечение. Что ты относишься к этому серьёзнее, чем он. У него всё хиханьки да хаханьки.  
— Самосмейки, — подсказывает Миша.  
Прожилки на псевдодеревянной поверхности складываются в асимметричный узор.  
— Ну, э-э-э, да, и они... Миш... ты думаешь, я лезу не в своё дело?  
— Я не знаю. Я просто не понимаю. Вот Ваня, вот я. Мы общаемся. Ты же тоже общаешься с Дашей, Викой, Аней, Тоней, Борей, Андреем, Ваней и Колей. Ты делаешь это сама. Неужели я не могу сам?  
— Можешь. — Алёна сжимает его плечо. — Всё в порядке, Миш. Ты можешь сам дружить… Ты сейчас обиделся, что я не даю тебе самому это делать. Ну и, может, потому что у меня и без того много друзей, а я будто пытаюсь отобрать у тебя твоего друга. Это не так. Я просто волнуюсь и... А, к чёрту!  
Миша вздрагивает и отдёргивает плечо.  
— Извини, что я громко, — снова шепчет Алёна. — Просто подумала, что вчера сама же с мамой ругалась, потому что она лезет не в своё дело, а ведь я сама так делаю.  
— Значит, она не права и ты не права.  
До сна ещё пятнадцать минут.  
— Хм... не знаю. Наверное, это значит, что и у неё, и у меня есть причины это делать. Намерения-то благие. Но, как говорится, благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.  
— Я знаю, что это значит, что человек хочет хорошее сделать, а получается плохое. Но эта формулировка очень странная. Я сомневаюсь в существовании ада.  
Алёна смеётся.  
— Я тоже, — говорит она, крепко — очень сильно — приобнимая Мишу. — Люди реально странные и сложные.  
— Люди реально странные и сложные, — соглашается Миша, прижимаясь к её боку. Внутри вроде больше ничего так не сжимается, разве что слегка — остаточно.  
За следующую неделю Миша приходит к выводу, что Ваня а) очень любит эсэмэски, б) не может без сокращений, в) нетерпеливый, г) готов ради него прекратить слать непонятные смайлики, д) потрясающий и в хорошем, и не в очень смысле.  
На работе Миша часто чувствует вибрацию телефона; он замечает это, доделывает текущее дело и достаёт его из кармана, чтобы увидеть несколько эсэмэсок. О том, что он любит кофе с молоком, сандвичи с рыбой, игры и порно с сюжетом, фильмы с экшеном, машины с коробкой автоматом, преподавателей с понятиями об уважении студентов, людей, с которыми можно и посмеяться, и поговорить о чём-то серьёзном. О том, что Ване скучно, что он на паре или прогуливает её, он пошёл погулять, Алёна тоже прогуливает, ты ж не сдашь нас? Наконец приступил к написанию диплома, действительно сформулировал тему, это сложнее курсача, но я вроде въехал, что хочу сказать и как именно это сделать, преподов достал, щас ещё надо подойти к Костенко. Хочется игру на пс, но у мамы просить не очень, кажись, пора искать работу, не хочу, по-моему, взрослая жизнь не для меня, как ты умудряешься ходить каждый день на работу, не пропускать и не жаловаться? Чем ты занимаешься? Блин, поругался с мамой из-за того, что не убрался в комнате, какая ей разница, она ж туда почти не заходит, ненавижу ругаться!  
Миша скрупулёзно отвечает на каждый тезис из сообщений, прежде чем приступить к очередному блоку дел, запланированных на сегодня.  
Кофе ему не нравится, сандвичи тоже: соусы кажутся неприятными. Он не увлекается компьютерными играми, а порно часто нелогичное, к тому же он не особо понимает, зачем смотреть на чужие гениталии. Фильмы Миша смотрит редко, в них логики ещё меньше, потому что чувств — больше. Папа много говорит Мише про машины, но он всё равно забывает, ему не интересно. Впрочем, он понял, что управлять машиной с коробкой-автоматом проще, чем с механической. Каждый преподаватель должен уважать студентов и вообще всех людей. Пожалуй, Мише тоже нравятся люди, с которыми можно и радоваться, и оставаться серьёзным. Это не хорошо, что Ване скучно. Может, он занимается не тем делом? Мише было скучно, непонятно и раздражающе на уроках литературы, физкультуры и географии; теперь он избегает всего, что с ними связано. Пары прогуливать не очень хорошо; Алёна говорит, главное, знать меру, и она меру знает точно. Если что, Ваня может спросить, какая она — мера. Про «сдавать» не понял. Раз теперь Ваня обдумал тему и серьёзно начал писать диплом, значит, у него точно получится это сделать. Игру можно купить позже, когда найдёт работу. Взрослая жизнь для всех; нельзя остаться ребёнком, каждый организм вырастает, если не умирает до этого. Мише нравится ходить на работу: он выполняет понятные ему действия в «Экселе» и в «Один эс», к тому же это обеспечивает ему распорядок. Без распорядка Мише становится не по себе; «не по себе» — это когда сложно думать, хочется тянуть себя за волосы и неизвестность пугает. Миша вносит данные в таблицы, выполняет вычисления и составляет различные планы. Чистота — это хорошо, мама Вани права; хотя Мише тоже не нравится, когда к нему в комнату заходят, а он занят, значит, она права на пятьдесят процентов, а не на все сто. Миша тоже не любит ругаться.  
Пятничным вечером Миша отвечает на очередное Ванино сообщение — «Я гуглю работу, но чёт все больше не хочется», — когда заходит Алёна. Садится на кровать, откусывает от вафли.  
— Я не люблю крошки, ты точно накрошишь, — говорит Миша. — Уйди.  
Алёна вздыхает.  
— Это сейчас было по-хамски, — говорит она, вставая.  
Миша пишет: «Не будет работы — не будет денег на игру. Гугли, невзирая на нежелание».  
Алёна шлёпает босыми ногами по полу в коридоре, слышится мамино «Надень носки», Алёнино «Мне не холодно», дверь закрывается. Плюх — Алёна уже рядом на кровати. Не жуёт.  
— С Ваней переписываешься? — спрашивает она.  
— Да, переписываюсь. Он ищет работу, но, насколько я понял, предпочёл бы лениться дома.  
— Все бы предпочли. — Алёна фыркает.  
Она в серой футболке с круглым вырезом и шортах темнее, голову повернула к Мише. До сна ещё есть время. Миша ждёт, когда завибрирует телефон, он хочет продолжать вести переписку с Ваней, а не слушать Алёну; он не должен говорить об этом ей: она обидится.  
— Я не люблю сидеть дома без дела, в будние дни я предпочитаю сидеть на работе и выполнять нужные задания, — говорит он, смотря на Алёнино плечо.  
— Да, точно, — соглашается она. — Не все.  
Молчание; телефон не вибрирует.  
— Я себя как-то... неприятно чувствую, — признаётся Алёна. — Я... можно я тебе кое-что расскажу?  
— Ты можешь мне рассказать. Я... послушаю.  
Стоило сказать, что послушать хочется; Миша не смог — хочется ему всё же другого. Он семь раз кивает головой. Сложно.  
— В общем, это пару дней назад было. — Алёна закидывает ногу на ногу, трёт правой пяткой левую голень. — Я неподалёку была, услышала, как Коля с приятелями какими-то говорит вроде как про меня. Ну, ничего такого, но один сказал, что типа «У неё ведь брат ненормальный», а Коля в ответ то ли агакнул, то ли «да» сказал… не помню уже, но — согласился.  
Мише не нравится, когда его называют ненормальным; он понимает, что понятие нормы растяжимо, но признание кого-то ненормальным не является комплиментом уж точно. Исключение — ирония, но её Миша всё равно не улавливает.  
— И я думала об этом... — Алёна дёргает плечом; на нём коричневое круглое пятнышко — родинка. — Спросила у него, считает ли он правильным так делать — общаться со мной, но при этом позволять тебя оскорблять. А он ответил, что типа никто не оскорблял. Ты ведь не как здоровый человек и не абсолютно нормальный, значит… никто не врал, и это не оскорбление, просто факт. И... ну, он прав в чём-то, действительно не сказали ничего такого мерзкого, и ты необычный, но тон у того чувака такой был... ну, само слово, может, не такое уж оскорбительное и в чём-то правдивое, но странно, что он похлеще чего не сказал.  
Миша наклоняет голову вправо, поднимает, снова наклоняет и поднимает, и опять, и ещё. «Похлеще» — значит ощутимее или даже больнее. Миша слышал всякое «похлеще», он понимает, что люди говорят так, потому что невоспитанные, или ничего о нём не знают, или избегают того, в чём не могут разобраться, чего-то отличающегося. Но всё равно слышать такое — и не особо хлёсткое и «похлеще» — неприятно.  
— Но ведь сам Коля не говорил, — продолжает Алёна. — И это не значит, что Коля к тебе плохо относится и вообще... мы общаемся, как и раньше. И всё бы ничего... но мне кажется, я неправильно поступила. Я должна была настоять, что Коля не должен позволять своим приятелям такое говорить, а не... проглотить его объяснение.  
Она качает головой, молчит.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты мне это рассказала, — говорит Миша, смотря, как Алёна чешет — на коже проявляются розовые полосы — плечо. — Я не люблю, когда меня называют ненормальным. Но я не знаю этого человека, и мне всё равно, что он думает и говорит, я просто не хочу его видеть и слышать. Многие люди думают или говорят про меня в таком роде. Я ничего не могу поделать с их мнениями. Я предпочитаю их просто не знать.  
— Извини. — Алёна качает головой. — Я не хотела тебя огорчать. — Тон у неё какой-то непонятный — глухой, наверное. Что бы это ни значило.  
— Я понял, тебя волнует, что ты будто разрешила называть меня так. — Миша качает головой. — Но ты тоже не можешь заставить людей думать иначе, зато можешь — не слушать их. Что же касается Коли, давай разберём всё по фактам: первое — в словах Коли есть логика, второе — он сам не говорил такого, третье — согласился с этим. Итого: два позитивного против одного негативного, к тому же ты мне сама говорила, что люди иногда соглашаются не потому, что действительно согласны. Так проще, так удобнее или ещё что-то подобное. Как я понял с твоих слов, Коля соглашался не чтобы развернуть и продолжить тему, а более вероятно, для поддержания диалога. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но, если ты сама решила, что это не значит много, я тебе верю. Можно было не спрашивать моего мнения.  
— Я... — Алёна смеётся — всё ещё глухо. — Ну ты загнул. Мне то ли стыдно, то ли приятно.  
Телефон вибрирует.  
Миша смотрит на уже едва розовые полосы; вот бы она ушла скорее и можно было ответить.  
— Ладно, больше не буду о таком говорить, — наконец обещает Алёна. — Просто казалось неправильным это замолчать.  
— Больше не будешь, — качает головой Миша.  
До того как за Алёной закрывается дверь, на Ванино «Ахаха, логично» он отвечает: «Я люблю логику». Ваня присылает ещё несколько сообщений, и Миша ложится спать в 11:10.  
В выходные идёт дождь: размокают неубранные дворниками и дворничихами листья, чернеет асфальт, небо становится тёмным.  
— В такую погоду хороший хозяин собаку на улицу не выгонит, — говорит папа; это когда погода совсем ужасная и без надобности лучше не покидать квартиру. Миша согласен: ему больше нравится смотреть на дождь, чем чувствовать его.  
Ваня вчера написал, что обещают «какую-то срань с неба», и предложил зайти в гости. Предусмотрительно.  
Они сидят в Мишиной комнате, говорят о всяком, Миша узнаёт несколько новых выражений, а потом Ваня предлагает что-нибудь посмотреть.  
— Ты не особо по фильмам, да? — уточняет он.  
— Иногда я смотрю научно-популярные программы.  
— А я чаще видосы всякие на «Ютубе». — Ваня улыбается; он вообще, кажется, либо смеётся, либо растягивает губы в улыбке. И Миша не хотел бы видеть на его лице других эмоций — вдруг они окажутся неприятными; Ваня должен радоваться. Миша хочет, чтобы он радовался.  
— Давай глянем «Звёздные войны», тем более что ты их не смотрел, — предлагает Ваня.  
— Я плохо понимаю кино, — сообщает Миша. — Мне неясно, почему герои поступают так или иначе, и я теряюсь в сюжете. Не говоря уже о чувствах. Это ещё сложнее.  
— Я тебе буду всё объяснять. — Ваня улыбается ещё шире; Миша смотрит на его губы, на шею, на треугольный воротник бордовой однотонной футболки. Если Ваня хочет так провести время, Миша не будет отказываться; с утра он уже сидел над задачами, теперь можно заняться и чем-то ещё.  
Они сидят на кровати напротив компьютера, Ваня утащил к себе на коленку беспроводную мышку, чтобы нажимать на паузу, когда Мише что-то непонятно. Не то чтобы он очень хорошо объясняет, но явно старается, пусть в его речи и превалируют такие выражения, как «мне кажется», «наверное», «а чёрт его знает», «ну это так по сюжету», «никогда не задумывался, почему это так».  
Миша следит за происходящим на экране; только когда Ваня что-то объясняет, переводит взгляд на него — на плечи, грудь, живот, бёдра. Всё это — такое близкое. Вот бы Ваня прижался к нему ненадолго, но сильно.  
Мише нравится Ваня. Это называется гомосексуальность или бисексуальность — когда человеку нравится кто-то его пола. Не все считают, что это нормально; парадоксально, но иногда людям абсолютно всё равно, что происходит в квартирах других, а иногда это не даёт им покоя. Миша читал статьи о гомосексуальности, когда впервые узнал о ней — ему было пятнадцать, они сидели всей семьёй перед телевизором, смотрели фильм, Миша не мог угнаться за смыслами, один из героев боялся признаться родителям, что гей, — и понял, что это что-то, что нельзя вылечить, что присуще достаточно большому количеству людей и что многие люди не особо понимают. Хоть основного симптома — влечения к людям своего пола — Миша тогда не ощущал, ему показалось, что он вполне понимает, каково это — быть таким. Не то чтобы он сочувствовал геям — он ведь не знал никого из них, они были абстрактной группой, — но если у них тоже спрашивали: «А это точно не лечится?» — и говорили им: «Бедненький», «Ты издеваешься надо мной, что ли!», «Нет, ты не такой, ты придуриваешься», значит, жилось им настолько же непросто, как и Мише.  
С тех пор он иногда обращал внимание на женщин и мужчин, но обычно они нервировали, бесили или огорчали, так что мимолётная симпатия не крепла. Бывало, Миша думал, что ему мог бы кто-то действительно понравиться, а он сам понравиться в ответ, но слишком сложно было вести беседу и производить впечатление.  
Возможно, стоит сказать Ване, что он ему нравится. Но не каждый оценит по достоинству такое признание; если тебе кто-то симпатичен, не обязательно это взаимно. Мише не кажется, что он хотел бы услышать, что не нравится Ване. Вдруг Ваня и вовсе перестанет приходить? В конце концов разговаривать тоже хорошо.  
Миша снова просит нажать на паузу и задаёт очередной вопрос.  
Ваня заглядывает в гости и на следующий день. Последний фильм с ними смотрит Алёна.  
— А я его никак не могла уговорить. — Она запихивает в рот печенье целиком и усаживается слева от Миши.  
— Ты просто не была настойчива, — смеётся Ваня, сидящий справа.  
— Или я просто не такой сумасшедший фанат «Звёздных войн», как ты.  
— Мы уже включили. Нажмите на паузу, и тогда говорите.  
Алёна и Ваня смеются вместе.  
С Алёной всё становится понятнее: она помогает Ване объяснять гораздо более складно и уверенно.  
— Ты в этом явно поднаторела, — замечает Ваня на сорок четвёртой минуте фильма; на экране замерло изображение.  
— Ну... Миша часто спрашивает меня. — Она пожимает плечами. — Хотя я думала об этом, ну в смысле, это из-за тебя, Миш, я столько об этом размышляю — о том, почему люди поступают так, чувствуют что-то, — или вообще. Меня это правда волнует. Я не могу не думать об этом, я… всегда делаю какие-то выводы: вот у того-то самооценка плохая по такому-то поводу, вот этот человек боится того-то из-за вот этого... Может, высокомерно звучит, будто я всё про всех знаю, но я не могу не задумываться об этом и не подмечать такое. И… мне кажется, я часто права.  
— Алёна умная, она точно права, — кивает пять раз Миша.  
Алёна легко понимает, когда кто-то расстроен, сердит или рад, и связывает события, слова, жесты, взгляды. Ей даётся это без труда — не надо запоминать, строить логические цепочки, барахтаться в куче фактов и не знать, какие сейчас нужны, а какие нет.  
Ваня смеётся.  
— Это круто, — говорит он. — У меня мама тоже всё про всех знает. И слушать её оч интересно. Правда, когда она за ужином как скажет: ну что, Вань, совсем в универе швах, я каждый раз не понимаю, как она это узнаёт, и аж вздрагиваю.  
Алёна фыркает:  
— Да у тебя всё на лице написано. Когда волнуешься, это видно.  
— А что такое «швах»? — уточняет Миша.  
— Это когда всё совсем плохо, — объясняет Ваня.  
— У тебя бывает всё совсем плохо в универе?  
— Ну, бывает, типа в какой-то момент всё плохо, а потом я разбираюсь в этом, не сплю ночами, всякое такое, и всё становится нормально… Дальше смотрим?  
Он включает фильм. Сидит так же близко, в тех же джинсах, почти нога к ноге; хорошо, что не ближе. Прикосновения едва-едва раздражающие. Но вот если бы с силой...  
Перед сном Алёна снова заглядывает к Мише в комнату.  
— Классно сегодня посидели, — говорит она. Классно — это не связано со школьными классами; это когда что-то можно оценить как приятное или хорошее.  
— Да, неплохо посидели, — соглашается Миша. Хотя «классно» он бы это не назвал, осталось что-то непонятное за грудиной и мысли о Ване, о том, что он был близко, но — недостаточно.  
— Мне кажется, я немного огорчён, — говорит он, когда Алёна садится рядом.  
— Из-за чего?  
— Из-за того, что Ваня меня не обнял.  
— О, — выдыхает Алёна.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы он меня обнял. Но если бы я сказал такое, он бы мог отказаться. Мне бы не хотелось слушать отказ. Мне нравится Ваня, слушать от него что-то такое точно было бы неприятно — лучше избавить себя от этого. Но всё равно жаль, что он меня не обнял.  
Алёна молчит, не шевелится рядом, только дышит — Миша слышит, как воздух чуть свистит у неё в ноздрях; кажется, начинается насморк, ей нужны капли.  
— Миш, ты... — наконец говорит она; голос тихий, с непонятной интонацией. — Ты... хочешь сказать, что Ваня — твой хороший друг?  
— Да, Ваня — мой хороший друг.  
— О, нет, конечно, ты так ответишь. — Алёна поднимает руку, взъерошивает волосы; ей можно так делать: она никогда не пытается их выдрать.  
Миша смотрит на часы, до сна есть время; может, Ваня ему напишет ещё? Пусть даже глупое «Спокойной ночи».  
— Ваня — твой друг, а ты бы... — Алёна вздыхает, — ты бы хотел этого — дружбы? Или ты бы хотел чего-то большего?  
— Большего? — Миша щурится, смотря на круг подвески на Алёниной шее. — Я не знаю, какие межличностные отношения по размерам могут быть меньше или больше дружбы.  
— Блин. — Алёнина голова опускается ниже, руки, которыми она закрывает лицо и трёт его, теперь не дают смотреть на подвеску. — Ты в него влюблён?  
— Да, — качает головой Миша.  
Алёна снова шумно выдыхает. Может, дело не в насморке и у неё более серьёзное заболевание дыхательной системы? Миша уже думает предложить ей посетить отоларинголога, когда Алёна убирает руки от лица, поворачивает к нему голову — Миша опускает взгляд вниз, на её колени, на левом три кривые белых шрамов, — и говорит:  
— Ты уверен? Ты точно не путаешь? У тебя... ты не так много общался с кем-то. Ты благодарен Ване, он твой первый близкий друг. Может, ты переоцениваешь свои чувства, и это действительно просто дружба.  
Миша моргает. В кармане вибрирует телефон. Ваня.  
— Дружба не простая, но наши отношения можно назвать дружбой: мы проводим вместе время, общаемся, переписываемся. Но я бы хотел, чтобы он меня обнял. Я считаю, что он красивый. Мне нравится его голос, смех, то, что он говорит. Я бы хотел с ним поцеловаться — только с силой. Мне кажется, всё перечисленное больше похоже на влюблённость.  
Алёна вздыхает. И ещё раз.  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает Миша.  
— Я... не.. знаю, — говорит Алёна и, помолчав, добавляет: — Это всё неожиданно. Можно я сейчас уйду и мы ещё поговорим об этом позже?  
Если Алёна хочет ещё обсудить это, Миша не против. А сейчас он бы тоже предпочёл не разговор с ней; на экране его ждёт сообщение.  
— Ты можешь. Я согласен поговорить позже.  
Алёна снова трёт лицо руками и встаёт, но, прежде чем выйти за дверь, говорит:  
— Всё в порядке, я просто удивилась. Это хорошо, что ты влюблён.  
— Я влюблён.  
На следующий вечер Алёна снова сидит у Миши на кровати, мнёт руками низ длинной майки. Миша дочитывает статью, щурясь — недостаточно светло, — и выключает компьютер, чтобы сесть рядом с сестрой.  
Алёна начинает говорить не сразу же — через пять сжатий и четыре разжатия пальцев.  
— Извини, что я вчера так ушла.  
— Тебе захотелось уйти — ты ушла, — отвечает Миша. — Это нормально.  
До сна ещё есть время. Перегорела одна лампочка в люстре — вот почему ему казалось, что недостаточно светло. Надо её поменять.  
— Я должна была не оставлять тебя с твоими мыслями, а поддержать. — Алёна качает головой. Она не согласна с чем-то? Или это тот случай, когда головой мотают по какой-то другой причине? Или она сама понимает, что не согласна, а тело её выдаёт?  
Миша сжимает руки в замок и притискивает к своему животу.  
— Я хотела сказать, что... это нормально — то, что... что тебе нравится Ваня. — Алёна произносит всё медленно, речь дробится паузами. — Что я... вообще не против, что я не думаю, что это не...правильно. Хотя я... немного удивилась. Ты не говорил о том, что тебе нра...нравятся парни, и у меня как...-то нет таких знакомых... Или есть, но они мне тоже не... говорили.  
— Не говорили, значит, не приходилось к слову.  
Перед глазами сбившиеся складками спортивные штаны, над ними зелёная футболка, свои руки.  
— А может, боялись, стыдились, — предполагает Алёна. — Я не собираюсь никого в этом... винить: ни тебя, ни тех, кто может молчать. Ты... давно это понял?  
— Я захотел обнять Ваню вчера и сказал тебе об этом.  
— А вообще про себя? Про то, что тебе... нравится Ваня, да и... вообще парни?  
— Я не помню, чтобы моя симпатия зависела от пола человека. Как правило, она зависит от его поведения, а люди ведут себя довольно удручающе. Чаще всего, стоит мне подумать, что человек мне нравится, как он тут же говорит мне нечто оскорбительное или ведёт себя неподобающе, и это уничтожает даже намёк на симпатию. — Пальцы вдавливаются в промежутки, краснеют у ногтей и дальше — на всю первую фалангу. — Сначала я тоже сомневался в Ване, но он мне объяснил, почему смеётся, и много говорил. Да и я неглупый, я понимаю, что он мог мне наврать касательно разных вопросов, а я бы даже не заметил. Но я обращаю внимание не только на слова: на то, что он мне часто пишет сообщения, рассказывает очень много, на то, что у него всегда на выходных есть время для встреч, на то, что ты о нём говорила. Так что, думаю, это моё первое серьёзное романтическое увлечение человеком.  
Алёна смеётся.  
— Да уж, люди часто кретины, и... хорошо, что Ваня не такой, но... — Её ладони всё ещё лежат на майке, пальцы перебирают ткань; ловкие пальцы, не то что Мишины. — Ты же понимаешь, что Ваня может не хотеть того же? Я не знаю... ходили слухи, что он с Калмыковым встречался, но им скорее не верят, чем верят. Да и, даже если встречался, это... — пальцы сжимают ткань, — не значит, что ему именно ты нравишься именно не как друг.  
— Я знаю это. Совсем необязательно чувства взаимны и нужны.  
Алёна хмыкает и говорит:  
— Чего я вообще?.. Мы сегодня шли с Колей, и мне в какой-то момент показалось, что он меня сейчас за руку возьмёт. И всё как-то так сжалось в животе... И сама не знаю, то ли мне очень хотелось, чтобы взял, то ли, чтобы не делал этого... Так что вот мы о других да о других, а иногда и себя не поймёшь... Я, в общем... я рада, что ты себя понимаешь в этом смысле. Помни: если что, ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
«Рассчитывать» никак не связано со счётом, это когда человек разрешает обращаться к нему в случае чего-то.  
— Я не забуду. — Мишин взгляд скользит с Алёны на стену. — Скоро одиннадцать.  
— Ох уж эти твои расписания. — Алёна встаёт, руки болтаются, касаясь одежды едва, подвеска выбилась из-под ворота майки, она улыбается.  
— Мне спокойнее с расписаниями.  
— Я знаю. Всё в порядке. О, слушай, — она понижает голос, — лучше не говори о своих мыслях о Ване маме с папой.  
Не все люди считают, что гомосексуальность — это нормально; возможно, родители как раз из тех, для кого это — болезнь, сексуальная девиация, способ эпатировать окружающих или ошибка, связанная с неопытностью и непониманием себя. Миша мог бы объяснить им, что их мнение неверное. Но он не хотел бы от них слышать что-то в этом духе. Скорее всего, Алёна права: молчать — лучший вариант. Хотя нельзя же молчать постоянно? Эти слова вполне могут вырваться изо рта сами или начать раздражать больше тем, что не сказаны, чем перспективами реакции.  
Миша смотрит на свои руки, медленно разжимает пальцы — к ним возвращается здоровый цвет кожи.  
Дело идёт к зиме; вернее, нет никакого одного большого дела, а те, что есть, не имеют ног, чтобы ходить, но иногда так говорят про приближение какого-то события или периода. Папа берёт Мишу с собой в гараж, и Миша помогает ему менять летнюю резину на зимнюю. Мама покупает Мише тёплые ботинки; он очень не любит магазины: в них слишком много людей, которые могут обратить на него внимание, подойти неожиданно, коснуться случайно в узких проходах. Миша бы покупал всё необходимое через Интернет, но мама считает свой глазомер большим гарантом, чем указание размеров на сайтах. В офисе спорят, не время ли ставить ёлку. Даже Станислав Игоревич кажется добродушнее, чем обычно, пока не говорит Мише очередную гадость. Зато раздражение легко развеивают сообщения от Вани: он по-прежнему пишет много эсэмэсок, занимается дипломом, иногда появляется на учёбе и по знакомству через приятельницу-однокурсницу нашёл себе работу в отделе маркетинга небольшой, но достаточно серьёзной фирмы. Он жалуется, что устаёт, пьёт теперь больше кофе, но по выходным неизменно предлагает увидеться.  
Миша запоминает, куда ведут все дорожки в парке, и подталкивает Ваню к тем, которые не сужаются настолько, что придётся нервирующе тереться плечами. Хотя временами, когда Ваня идёт рядом, улыбается и говорит, и говорит, и говорит, Мише кажется, что он готов и на такие случайные, раздражающие невнятностью и почти щекоткой прикосновения. Лишь бы какие.  
— У меня не то чтобы очень много друзей, — сообщает однажды Ваня. — Но я много с кем общаюсь. Хотя иногда люди, даже если хорошие, дофига надоедают.  
— И что ты тогда делаешь? — спрашивает Миша. Горло замотано шарфом; с утра в глотке болело, но отказаться от прогулки он хоть мог, но не хотел.  
— Ну, возможно, я пишу тебе миллион эсэмэсок и ищу возможность вытащить погулять.  
— Я ведь тоже человек.  
— Ну да, но типа, знаешь, мне сначала было любопытно, какой ты вообще, а потом я втянулся. — Это не в прямом смысле, речь идёт о привычке, а не о пролезании в какие-то места. — Мне просто с тобой спокойно.  
Ваня, как всегда, улыбается рядом. Тоже замотанный в шарф, в узко обтягивающей голову шапке — Алёна сказала, она смешная; Мише при виде неё не смешно, у Миши чуть тянет в груди, Мише чуть хочется улыбаться — прищурившись, мягко. Нет, это точно не оттого, что забавно.  
— А мне с тобой нет, — отвечает Миша. — Но, если проводить аналогию с твоими ощущениями от общения с большим количеством людей, то, когда мне очень надоедают люди, я хочу тянуть себя за волосы, забившись под одеяло. Так я делал раньше, но теперь не делаю. Я просто отсеиваю максимально возможно тех людей, которые вызывают у меня такие чувства. Исключение: некоторые люди с работы, на работе нужно просто их игнорировать, потому что я не могу повлиять на подбор сотрудников.  
— Что, этот Станислав Пидорович опять говно какое-то сказал?  
Высказать экскременты нельзя — Ваня имеет в виду слова с негативной эмоциональной окраской. Но почему он ошибся в?..  
— Он Станислав Игоревич.  
— Я знаю, — фыркает Ваня. — Но, блин, «Пидорович» так созвучно, будто для него создано, учитывая, что ведёт он себя как самый настоящий пидор.  
— В каком значении ты используешь слово «пидор»?  
— В значении «мразь, гнида и мудак». Геи — это геи, а пидоры — это пидоры.  
Кажется, Ваня не считает геев мразями, гнидами и мудаками. Мише нравится это знать. Он поворачивает в сторону узкой тропинки.  
Когда на следующей неделе Станислав Игоревич останавливается рядом в пустом коридоре, у Миши в голове вертится «Станислав Пидорович». Миша понимает, что зовут его не так, это ошибка, созвучие, оскорбление, это... смешно.  
На улице лежит уже не первый в этом году — в январе и феврале было типично по-зимнему, — и даже не первый после осенней погоды снег; Ваня говорит, что ему холодно и заваливается в гости. Мама поехала с Алёной в театр, папа в гараже.  
Они сидят рядом на кровати, и Миша опять рассказывает про свои тетради и любовь к задачам. Потом Ваня делится историями о коллегах по работе, а после сбивчиво спрашивает:  
— Слушай, а ты... я кое-что читал, ну и, наверное, немного наблюдал. Ты не любишь прикосновения?  
Он сидит примерно в двадцати сантиметрах от Миши. Повернул голову к нему, смотрит, наверное, внимательно.  
— Нет, не могу сказать, что я вообще не люблю прикосновения. — Миша таращится на табло часов; это правее и выше, чем Ванина голова, чем он сам, всё его тело, любопытство, сбивчивость речи. — Это действительно достаточно типично для людей с расстройствами аутистического спектра. Но далеко не каждый полностью не терпит прикосновения: иногда не нравятся прикосновения с определённой интенсивностью или к определённым частям тела. Я нервничаю от лёгких прикосновений, которые едва можно почувствовать, но мне нравятся с силой, только всё же недолгие.  
— Любые?  
— Нет, конечно же. Никому не нравятся вообще любые прикосновения. К примеру, очень мало кому понравится, если ему сделают больно. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты меня ударил, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты меня обнял.  
— О, — выдыхает Ваня.  
Алёна считает, что прикосновения далеко не всегда бывают уместны. То есть иногда люди касаются других просто так, но вообще это не особо вежливо. Обычно само собой при общении получается, что с кем-то физически контактируешь — с кем-то нет. Алёна никогда вообще не касалась Вики, с Борисом обнималась только по праздникам, зато с Тоней не раз получалось. Миша иногда обнимается с Алёной, реже — с мамой, остальных людей старается не трогать. Но как устанавливается уместность тех или иных прикосновений, Миша не понимает. А само собой у них с Ваней установилось то, что его не совсем устраивает.  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я тебя сильно обнял? — уточняет Ваня.  
Чисто теоретически Миша может соврать. Но, во-первых, не любит ложь, а во-вторых, врать у него получается настолько неправдоподобно, что впору считать — не получается вовсе.  
— Да, я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты меня сильно обнял, — признаёт он.  
Миша кивает раз за разом. Ваня молчит, ерошит волосы, молчит, скребёт щёку, молчит, трёт лоб и говорит:  
— Я... Ты... не чувствуй, что я что-то говорю такое, что типа не отмотать. — Нет никакой плёнки; иногда так по аналогии говорят о разговоре. — И не думай, что это вообще... вообще важно. То есть я это... я хочу это сказать, чтобы это не было чем-то неясным, чтобы не думать, но это не значит... не значит, что ты должен из-за этого, если что, менять отношение ко мне. Я такой же и... и...  
— Подожди, — Миша старается не двигать головой, смотреть на табло; получается не очень хорошо, — я не очень понимаю, дай мне чуть разобраться, не торопись.  
— Я... ладно...  
Ваня волнуется. Он хочет что-то сказать, но пока только предварял свою речь опасениями. Он переживает из-за того, что Миша может сказать в ответ, что Миша вдруг сменит мнение о нём. Вроде так.  
— Ты хочешь сказать что-то, но не уверен, что тебе понравится моя реакция на это?  
— Да. — Ваня кивает.  
Так.  
— Моя реакция не может быть негативной, потому что я тебя достаточно хорошо знаю и ты мне нравишься, — объясняет Миша и добавляет: — Я не буду судить о тебе как-то не так, если даже мне не понравятся твои слова сейчас.  
— Я тебе нравлюсь?  
Ваня смотрит на него, точно смотрит, и сидит с застывшим, непонятным лицом, Миша видит, он мотает головой, а ещё рукой вцепился в штанину, а то, кажется, вот-вот потянет вверх, к волосам. Всё же нормально. Это Ваня нервничает — не он. Но почему-то тоже как-то... как-то...  
— Да. — Миша почти кивает, но вместо этого голова движется вбок полукругом. — Ты это хотел сказать?  
— Нет, то есть да... то есть. Чёрт. Я... Ты... ты сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы я тебя обнял, а как бы... как бы ты отнёсся, если бы я тебя поцеловал?  
Щёки у Вани меняют оттенок, розовея. Он улыбается непривычной, будто немного кривой улыбкой.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловал, — говорит Миша, поворачивает голову к Ване и — чувствует Ванины руки на своей шее, в волосах, он вжимает их в кожу, крепко и сильно, а губами — шероховатыми, горячими — притискивается к Мишиным. Миша видит Ванины веки, жмурится — вдруг он откроет глаза, — обнимает Ваню в ответ, руками обхватывая за спину. Пахнет чуть горьковато. На веках яркие вспышки. Жарко. Близко. Ваня-Ваня-Ваня.  
Ваня чуть отодвигается — его пальцы в волосах, но губы уже не касаются Мишиных, — дыхание щекочет подбородок, горячее, еле ощутимое.  
— Не дыши на меня, — просит Миша. — Это неприятно. Вместо этого — целуй.  
Ваня едва смеётся и снова прижимается к его губам.  
Не то чтобы Миша никогда не думал о поцелуях; он видел их и вживую, и в фильмах, читал о них. Мише хотелось попробовать, хотя уверенности в том, что это подходящее ему прикосновение, не было. Вдруг они будут едва дотрагиваться носами, и это начнёт раздражать? Вдруг слюны окажется слишком много? Вдруг он просто не почувствует, что это приятно?  
Постепенно Миша убеждается, что носы не так уж мешают, что это в целом приносит удовольствие, что ему больше нравятся просто крепкие прикосновения губ к губам; Ваня, правда, любит поцелуи с открытыми ртами и касаниями языков, и Миша признаёт, что готов сам засовывать язык в Ванин рот, но не чтобы Ваня засовывал свой к нему — от этого ему неуютно почти до того, что хочется считать.  
Теперь Ваня при встрече спрашивает:  
— Я могу тебя обнять?  
Сначала Миша уточнял:  
— Сильно? — и только потом соглашался, но вскоре уяснил, что Ваня знает, как надо.  
Ваня забрасывает его эсэмэсками каждый день. Времени на диплом остаётся не так уж много, хорошо хоть сдавать нескоро. Зато успокаивает, что начал заранее, никогда ничего так не начинал, курсачи в последний момент писал, а тут вот... рили планирование — крутая штука. Выпил пиваса с приятелями. Любишь пивас? Ну я и задолбался. Я сегодня наврал на работе, что мне на учёбу, а на учёбе доставучей преподше поныл, что очень нужно на работу, и она расчувствовалась и обещала мне не ставить энку, освобожусь раньше, встречу тебя. Иногда мне кажется, что Алёна странно на меня смотрит. Хз, чё именно я хочу этим сказать. Мы в столовке иногда вместе сидим, здороваемся в коридорах, ну и всё в таком роде, и вроде нормас, но есть чё-то такое, не могу объяснить, извини. С мамой говорил сегодня, с квартирой проблемы. Я не рассказывал же вроде про квартиру? Кароч, мамина мама жила в дальнем Подмосковье, дед давно умер, я его не помню, а её хорошо. Ну и она умерла года два назад, ну то сё, и мы решили квартиру её продать и купить мне в Москве. Ну на самом деле мама решила, я как-то... да хз, мне с ней нормально жить, у неё своя комната, у меня своя, от метро близко. В общем, хватило на студию на окраине в строящемся доме. Так щас какая-то херня, и квартиру хз когда сдадут. Одни проблемы от неё, блин. Лучше б деньги на чё-то другое потратили. Да хоть на тачку. Я говорил, что жесть как люблю кофе? Без кофе я был бы зомби. Да, ты теперь мой парень, а я твой парень.  
Миша отвечает на сообщения и рассказывает, о чём думает и чем занимается, в перерывах между делами на работе или дома. Иногда телефон вибрирует, когда он идёт по улице или едет на — так говорят, хотя на самом деле он не на крыше — троллейбусе; но Миша не достаёт его: слишком легко выронить, неудобно, вокруг люди. Особенно, когда ему не везёт, и людей так много, что они напирают со всех сторон; тогда он и вибрацию толком не ощущает, стоит, таращится на свои ботинки.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять плюс двадцать девять — тридцать девять плюс тридцать два — семьдесят один плюс сто двадцать девять — двести плюс три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч четыреста двадцать шесть — три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч шестьсот двадцать шесть...  
Ехать вместе с Ваней, который наврал всем, кому мог, чтобы встретить Мишу у выхода с работы, лучше. Ваня улыбается рядом, цепляется в поручень, стоит сантиметрах в пятнадцати, не мотаясь, как другие, и много говорит. А проводив до дома, сразу начинает строчить эсэмэски.  
«Попытаюсь и завтра выбраться».  
«Кажись, я уже скучаю».  
«Если чё, в смысле, что хочу быть рядом, а не мне нечем заняться».  
«Было неловко, когда ты после поцелуя принялся рассуждать, как лучше целоваться. Но мне даже это понравилось». Неловко не всегда связано с моторикой; так люди говорят, когда им неуютно.  
После ужина Миша отвечает, что он был бы рад, если бы Ваня и завтра пришёл, что он тоже хочет его увидеть, что, если Ване очень некомфортно, он готов не озвучивать то, что думает об их касаниях, но самому Мише будет лучше, если они это обсудят, ведь того, что ему не нравится, он хотел бы избежать. Хотя на некоторые компромиссы в рамках разумного он может и хочет пойти.  
Алёна плюхается на кровать рядом.  
— Я в последнее время что-то забегалась, — говорит она. — Реферат этот грёбаный. У Вики проблемы с родителями. С Колей сама не понимаю что. Одно, другое, третье...  
Миша откладывает телефон на покрывало, скользит взглядом по Алёниному вроде серьёзному лицу и замирает на круге подвески.  
— Так много всего, что ты не очень справляешься? Ты могла бы решать всё по очереди. Я обычно так делаю, когда много информации. Сначала разбираюсь с одним, потом — с другим и так далее.  
— Да я как-то так и делаю. Просто с одним разбираюсь — появляется другое. Всё как-то сразу, даже поговорить с тобой времени толком нет. — Она вздыхает.  
— Ты сейчас нашла время. Значит, ты более-менее со всем разобралась?  
— Да, наверное... Реферат дописала, у Вики вроде затишье, с Колей разве что непонятно, но я почти уже привыкла к этому.  
— Не люблю, когда непонятно. Это нервирует.  
— Тут ты прав.  
Алёна чешет бок, сбивая складками майку. Молчит. Рядом с Мишиной ногой вибрирует телефон.  
— Ваня пишет? — спрашивает Алёна. — Можешь ответить. Я не обижусь.  
— Нет, я потом отвечу. Мне сложно переключаться между разговорами, ты же знаешь.  
— Точно. Просто ты раньше не особо с кем-то переписывался, вот и я не думала, что с сообщениями так же.  
— Да, с сообщениями так же.  
Алёна чешет другой бок; складки собираются почти симметрично.  
— Как ты? В смысле с Ваней? Тебе... не неприятно оттого, что он рядом, но не... так, как хотелось бы?  
— Нет, с этим нет проблем. Он рядом так, как мне хочется.  
— О. Ты передумал? Всё же хочешь дружбы?  
— Нет, я не хочу дружбы, и Ваня не хочет. Мы обнимаемся и целуемся.  
Алёна дёргается и говорит аж два неприличных слова. Миша знает, что значат такие слова, но они по сути обозначают то же, что и слова, принятые в любом обществе, только открывают огромное множество странных, нелогичных выражений и оттенков чувств. Миша их не любит. Алёнино словосочетание значит «катастрофа, с которой кто-то совершает половой акт»; настоящий абсурд.  
— О... это... внезапно. О.  
Алёна взъерошивает волосы, Миша видит это, её пальцы тянут пряди, даже кажется, что слишком сильно. Что-то не так? Шесть плюс четыре...  
— Я... извини, — говорит Алёна. — Я просто удивилась. Подумать только. Значит, и про Калмыкова, наверное, не врали.  
...Десять.  
— Тебя это интересует? Я могу спросить у Вани, если ты сама не хочешь спрашивать.  
— Нет, не надо. Ну, если ты сам не хочешь спросить, конечно… Для меня — не надо. — Алёна опускает руки на колени. — Расскажешь, как это… как всё случилось?  
— Расскажу, как это всё случилось, — мотает головой Миша и рассказывает обо всём.  
Миша вообще любит поговорить, правда только тогда, когда ему хочется. Алёна объясняла, что так практически у всех людей, но просто невежливо во время общения заявлять: «Я сейчас хочу позаниматься своими делами, давай поболтаем потом»; с тех пор Миша старается быть вежливым, но иногда — если очень расстроен, если это рушит его планы — у него всё же не получается.  
Мама заводит разговор, когда он уже в коридоре надевает ботинки.  
— Миш, что тебе подарить на Новый год? — спрашивает она. Возвышается над ним, присевшим на скамеечку, одетая в цветастый халат, с полотенцем на голове.  
Миша зашнуровывает один ботинок, потом второй и отвечает:  
— Я покажу тебе список книг, которые хочу прочитать. Вы с папой можете купить что-нибудь из него.  
— Ладно. Вечером покажешь?  
— Да. — Миша берёт с вешалки куртку.  
— Ты опять идёшь гулять с Ваней? Не ожидала, что вы так подружитесь.  
Миша застёгивает куртку — сначала на молнию, потом на шесть круглых заклёпок.  
— Да, я иду гулять с Ваней.  
— Всё в порядке? Ты мог бы рассказать, о чём вы разговариваете, какой он вообще...  
Шапка уже на голове, Миша заматывает шарф, прежде чем сказать:  
— Мама, я оделся и собираюсь гулять, лучше поговорим потом.  
Мама вздыхает.  
— Я за тобой закрою, — говорит она. — И это было грубо, хоть и логично.  
— Извини.  
Мама подходит ближе, чтобы взять с тумбочки связку ключей; Миша вдыхает запах её шампуня, знакомый до какого-то непонятного ощущения внутри.  
Ваня ждёт Мишу на детской площадке у дома. Сидит на качелях, с трудом уместившись на пластиковом сидении, подвешенном на двух цепях. Оно истерически болтается, когда Ваня встаёт.  
— Привет, — говорит он, подходя. Широко улыбается. Мише хочется поцеловать его в губы, но делать этого у дома не стоит; то ли дело в парке, где не так уж много людей. Где Ваня оглядывается по сторонам, а потом спрашивает:  
— Я тебя поцелую?  
Миша всегда отвечает:  
— Да.  
Губы у Вани сухие и холодные; уже морозно, снег не тает несколько дней, наоборот падает ещё, чаще по ночам. Кроме того, снег скрипит под подошвами ботинок, и этот звук немного раздражает. Но Миша готов потерпеть ради прогулки с Ваней.  
Ваня вчера пьянствовал с мамой и её подругой — они затащили его за стол с коньяком и сыром с плесенью, которую можно есть, когда он шёл из туалета обратно в свою комнату, — и чувствовал себя каким-то очень взрослым оттого, что легко втянулся в разговор о поликлиниках, поисках работы, деньгах и ещё о чём-то, что раньше казалось абсолютно скучным и неведомым; он хочет купить себе одну новую компьютерную игру, но жаль денег; его немного пугает приближающаяся сессия, но не так, как на первом курсе.  
— Мне немного стрёмно. — Это не связано со стременами; так говорят, когда страшно. — Но я уверен, что как-нибудь, но всё сдам. А тебя волновали экзамены?  
Снег скрипит и скрипит.  
— Я не волновался, что не сдам. — Миша смотрит на чёрные кривые ветки куста в конце дорожки. — Да, мне пришлось в школе сдавать русский язык, но я знал, что, хотя моё сочинение не понравится проверяющим, я достаточно хорошо помню некоторые правила, чтобы преодолеть минимальный порог. «Порог» в смысле «предел», выше которого экзамен считается сданным. Но мне не нравились экзамены: они нарушали мой распорядок, мне приходилось быть в непривычном месте рядом с непривычными людьми.  
— А ты ЕГЭ сдавал? — уточняет Ваня. — Есть же изложение вроде для… ну, некоторых людей.  
— Да, я имел право его выбрать, но мне не проще писать изложения. Я не всегда всё понимаю, а когда не понимаю, мне это сложнее запомнить, чем что-то понятное.  
— Мне тоже изложения никогда не нравились. — Ваня оглядывается по сторонам. — Можно я тебя поцелую?  
— Да. — Миша чуть вертит головой, пока Ваня не сжимает его щёки, прикрывая уши ладонями, притискивается губами — снова холодными и сухими — к губам, открывает рот. Миша жмурится, лижет его язык, это сильно, крепко, приятно. Ещё чуть-чуть — и вызовет эрекцию. Но Ваня отстраняется до этого, сразу шагает в сторону, чтобы не нервировать едва ощутимыми прикосновениями.  
— Нам надо как-нибудь нормально посидеть дома, — говорит он.  
— Я и так сижу дома нормально.  
Рот ощущается горячим, будто более слизким, с привкусом Ваниной слюны — его сложно описать, вроде неприятным не назвать, но и приятным тоже, просто чем-то отличающимся от его.  
— Ну я в смысле... — Ваня чешет макушку, — чтоб никого дома не было и мы могли бы долго целоваться.  
Миша следит взглядом за его пальцами, за шевелением прядей от хаотичных движений.  
— Да, мы могли бы целоваться, — признаёт он, — но всё же не очень долго.  
— И не только целоваться.  
— Да, мы бы не только целовались. Ещё сидели бы и говорили.  
— А, блин, это был типа намёк. — Ваня смеётся, его щёки розовеют. — Извини, мне просто неловко немного говорить прямым текстом, что я бы хотел ну... типа... блин... А вдруг ты не хочешь. И...  
Намёк, текст, неловко, не хотел. Миша мотает головой, ветки вокруг сливаются в мутные полосы.  
— Чего я могу не хотеть? — спрашивает он; всё же иногда Ваня говорит совершенно непонятно.  
— А, блин, ну, — Ваня понижает голос, — подрочить друг другу.  
У этого слова есть литературное значение «ласкать», но оно устаревшее; сейчас так говорят про мастурбацию вне зависимости от того, насколько она нежная.  
— Мне нравится онанизм. — Миша смотрит на Ванину какую-то неширокую, аккуратную, что ли, улыбку, непривычную; что она значит? — Я не пробовал с кем-то ещё. Но обниматься и целоваться с тобой мне приятно. Так что я бы хотел попробовать.  
Ваня смеётся, оглядывается и забывает спросить, прежде чем поцеловать Мишу.  
За ужином сосредоточиться на еде и разговорах получается почему-то с трудом; хочется скорее оказаться в своей комнате, рядом с телефоном, а ещё вспоминаются слова из парка и прикосновения. Миша разрезает картофелину на шесть частей и съедает половину, когда мама интересуется:  
— Ну что, как погуляли с Ваней?  
— Хорошо погуляли, — отвечает Миша, прожевав четвёртый кусок.  
— Не холодно? Где гуляете? О чём болтаете?  
— Мам, ну что ты к нему пристаёшь! — Алёна звякает вилкой по тарелке, её голос звонкий — громче, чем нужно.  
— Уже и спросить ничего нельзя. — Мама цокает языком, её вилка тоже звякает по тарелке.  
— Ну болтают и болтают, что с того! Зачем болтовню пересказывать!  
— Да чего ты опять начинаешь! — Теперь и мамин голос тоже звонкий и громкий.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять...  
— Да просто мы с Мишей будто ничего не рассказываем, а мы говорим, что нужно, и не надо выпытывать!  
...Плюс двадцать девять...  
— Да я не выпытываю, просто интересуюсь!  
...Тридцать девять.  
— Потише, — говорит папа, — у меня болит голова.  
Алёна фыркает.  
— Таблетку выпил хоть? — спрашивает мама — сразу тише, хоть и звонковато.  
— Да.  
— Ещё не подействовала?  
— Да недавно... Ещё подействует.  
— Ох, часто что-то в последнее время у тебя болит.  
Миша доедает картошку, режет кусок курицы в панировке. Мама спрашивала только про разговоры, можно не говорить о том, что они с Ваней целуются. Хотя это неправильно — то, что мама заблуждается, что они только друзья.  
— Мне ещё стоит отвечать на твой вопрос, мам?  
Мама молча поворачивает голову к Алёне — на лице у неё какое-то выражение — и вздыхает.  
— Если сам хочешь.  
— Мы с Ваней обычно гуляем по парку и говорим на разные темы, которые случайно упоминаются. Чаще всего Ваня рассказывает об учёбе в университете, о работе или о семье. Он учится средне, и ему немного надоела учёба. Он недавно нашёл работу. Живёт с мамой. Он говорит, что у них хорошие отношения, хотя они не особо понимают друг друга.  
— А у кого не так! — Мама встаёт из-за стола.  
Прежде чем идти в ванную, Миша привычно читает Ванины эсэмэски. И — чувствует, что в ванной сегодня немного задержится.  
«Я люблю сильно сжимать и резко двигать рукой, — отвечает он Ване. — И мне кажется, у меня получится подрочить тебе так, как ты описал».  
К середине недели Миша узнаёт, что Ваня стесняется — ему не тесно, а стыдно — говорить о сексе вслух, что писать о нём он готов редко и немного, что у него был опыт с девушкой, который ему не понравился, что с парнем — Никитой Калмыковым, они встречались несколько месяцев — у него не заходило дальше взаимной мастурбации, что Ваня засовывал пальцы себе... Миша так и не добился конкретного ответа от Вани, но исключив нереалистичные варианты и варианты, о которых Ваня смог бы рассказать без стеснения, догадался сам.  
У Миши Ванино неумение называть вещи своими именами, когда дело касается секса, вызывает короткую улыбку и сжимающее чувство в груди. Ему хочется спросить у Алёны, что это значит, но секс — это то, что обсуждают наедине, не посвящая в это сторонних лиц.  
Итак.  
Сжимающее чувство.  
Желание улыбаться.  
Стремление ещё раз заставить Ваню говорить об этом. Несколько раз Миша даже прикидывался, что не понимает, о чём Ваня, хотя всё понял; хорошо, что они переписывались: вслух даже привирать и увиливать у Миши получается ужасно.  
Наверное, Мише нравится эта Ванина стеснительность. Хотя, конечно, Алёна бы лучше смогла всё объяснить. Но, сколько бы они ни сидели вместе вечерами, он не спрашивает Алёну. Некоторые считают, что он глупый, и болтает обо всём, что знает; это не так, Миша иногда говорит больше, чем нужно, Миша может признаться в том, что обычно постарались бы скрыть, но он знает, что есть личное, что есть тайны, что есть вежливость. Иногда во всём этом, правда, непросто разобраться.  
В четверг Алёна, как всегда, садится с ним рядом, молчит, пока Миша дописывает сообщение Ване, и, даже когда он кладёт телефон рядом, продолжает молчать. Миша не считает, что с кем-то обязательно стоит говорить, если вы находитесь близко друг к другу, но обычно Алёна сама заводит беседу; это неправильно.  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает он.  
— Да как-то... — Она издаёт короткий «хм», — совсем я... В общем, Коля пытался меня поцеловать, а я отдёрнулась... и, ну, не думала, вообще мысли ни одной не было, какой-то белый шум... Просто сделала вид, что этого не было.  
— Ты не хотела целоваться?  
Алёна пожимает плечами. Миша видит точку прыщика на том, что ближе к нему.  
— Я не знаю. Я вроде и хотела, но просто не смогла. Я... думала, что смогу, но всё это... Я и раньше, и потом всё думала, выйдет ли что-то из этого, оно будто... бессмысленное, будто ничего не выйдет. Я... господи, Толик был таким хорошим и с ним не вышло, с Колей и подавно.  
Судя по тому, что Толика Алёна давно не видела, это сравнение. Странно сравнивать людей: они все разные. Но вряд ли Алёна хочет это услышать.  
— Я думаю, — наконец решает сказать Миша, — о чём бы то ни было сложно заявить, что не понравится, пока не попробуешь.  
— Да, но... я просто будто не могу попробовать.  
Алёна взъерошивает волосы, голос у неё какой-то изменившийся, будто сдавленный гортанью. И скользя по лицу взглядом, Миша видит, что её щёки мокро блестят.  
— Это отношения. У всех бывают отношения, у меня уже были, я же должна с этим справиться, но я не... — Она качает головой.  
— Ты никому ничего не должна. И если не можешь, значит, не делай. Попробуй настраивать себя и со временем, есть вероятность, что сможешь. У меня иногда получается так делать то, что мне не хочется, то, что противоречит распорядку.  
— Да, но... Коля этого ждать не будет. Я не могу ему это объяснить. Просто не могу...  
— Если не можешь, не объясняй. Просто делай, что можешь. А дальше будешь смотреть по ситуации.  
— Наверное, ты прав. — Она снова пожимает плечами, и щёки не просто блестят, по правой скользит капля.  
— Хочешь, я тебя крепко обниму? — спрашивает Миша.  
— Это было бы круто. — Алёна улыбается мокрыми губами.  
Она чуть ниже его и вообще меньше; когда он притискивает её к себе, она влажно вжимается лицом в его футболку на плече. Это неприятно, но Миша не должен говорить об этом. Вместо этого он говорит:  
— Всё будет хорошо.  
Это необоснованная, да и вообще бессмысленная — какое всё? как именно хорошо? — фраза, но она служит, чтобы приободрить.  
— Ага, — щекотно бурчит Алёна ему в подмышку.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять, думает Миша, сильнее сжимая руку на плечах сестры.  
На следующий вечер он обнаруживает дома Тоню. Она и Алёна лежат на диване в гостиной и предлагают Мише присоединиться. Миша не хочет смотреть фильм, Алёна решила провести время с Тоней, а не с ним; Миша отказывается. И уже позже понимает, что отказаться было очень легко. Тоня пришла, когда Алёне грустно. Это хорошо — что у Алёны есть Тоня. Алёне стоит проводить с ней побольше времени. А Миша это время с удовольствием проведёт за чтением учебника по математическому анализу.  
Выйдя перед сном из комнаты, он слышит неразборчивый шёпот из-за закрытой двери в гостиную; места у них немного, потому в те редкие ночи, когда у Алёны ночуют подруги, они спят вместе, хотя сейчас ещё точно не заснули.  
В кухне отец с ноутбуком. Он щёлкает мышкой, пока Миша наливает в стакан воды из графина и пьёт.  
Миша на работе, когда Ваня пишет ему: «Маму посылают в командировку на выходных. Не хочешь прийти в гости? Можно и на ночь».  
Пальцы сжимают телефон. Конечно, Ваня не сказал ничего, что касалось бы секса, но, вероятнее всего, это один из его намёков: он уже говорил, что хочет остаться вдвоём, чтобы «целоваться и не только».  
«Я согласен прийти, но не на ночь, — отвечает Миша. — Я не особо люблю новые места, я в них нервничаю, но всё будет нормально, если рядом будешь привычный ты, а ещё будет чисто, тихо и неярко. Со сном сложнее: я с трудом засыпаю в непривычных местах, нужно несколько ночей, чтобы начать спать нормально, а я обычно сплю по расписанию, меня раздражает и нервирует, если я не могу спать по расписанию. Я поэтому редко езжу к папиным родителям или на дачу, только если меньше чем на день или, наоборот, надолго».  
Вернувшись к работе, Миша мотает головой и постукивает по полу ногой, пока телефон не вибрирует, и после этого продолжает едва стучать, пока не заканчивает с начатым делом и не достаёт телефон из кармана.  
«Не знал, что для тебя это так сложно. Я разгребу хлам и постараюсь быть потише. Если чё, у меня есть занавески».  
В занавесках, как выясняется, нет надобности; солнце скрыто за облаками, за окном кроны деревьев. На подоконнике маленький кактус в горшке. На столе ничего, кроме компьютера, диван накрыт покрывалом без единой складки, дверцы платяного шкафа закрыты.  
— Честно говоря, думаю, тебе не стоит знать, что в шкафу и в ящиках, — говорит Ваня. — Ну, не потому, что там что-то, ну, неприличное. Там бардачище.  
— Тебе не стоило это говорить. — Миша садится на диван. — Но я постараюсь не думать об этом.  
— Блин.  
Ваня плюхается на диван рядом, сбивая покрывало и большие подушки, на которые облокачивается.  
В квартире две комнаты, коридор, ванная, туалет и кухня. Светлые обои, паркет рыже-коричневого цвета, тикающие часы. Почему люди так любят механические часы? Электронные удобнее: в них проще научиться разбираться и они тихие.  
В квартире точно двое часов. Может, есть ещё — за закрытой дверью в комнату Ваниной мамы, но тех хоть не слышно.  
— Ты тут, — говорит Ваня.  
— Я тут, — качает головой Миша.  
— Я просто... ну я... типа рад. — Ваня улыбается, он в футболке с девятью хаотичными треугольниками, в спортивных штанах, с чуть растрёпанными волосами.  
Тикают на два лада часы — круглые в коридоре и квадратные в Ваниной комнате. Ваня рад, а Миша и так уже укорил его за слова о спрятанном бардаке; про часы нужно молчать.  
— Я тоже рад. — Миша смотрит на его руку, лежащую на диване совсем рядом с его. — Мне просто немного непривычно.  
— Понимаю.  
Тик-так-тик-так. Звук такой размеренный, что привлекает внимание. От сумбурных проще отвлечься. И то не всегда.  
— Можно я тебя поцелую? — спрашивает Ваня.  
Тик-так.  
— Да, — кивает семь раз Миша и довольно выдыхает в его рот. Чувствует его близко, горячего, обнимающего, чувствует вкус слюны — чуть кофейный, — запах дезодоранта, в ушах шумит кровь, хорошо, не слышно часов, как же хорошо, как же...  
Мише кажется, что он может задохнуться, и от этого если и страшно, то едва, здесь он и Ваня, и никого, и ничего, и как же...  
— Слушай я, мы могли бы, ну, — отстранившись от Мишиных губ, Ваня говорит в сторону, не дыша на кожу, — раздеться.  
— Да, мы могли бы, а я хочу.  
Ваня смеётся, прежде чем отодвинуться достаточно, чтобы ловко стянуть футболку со своего торса. У Вани дрожат руки, он шумно дышит, щёки сменили оттенок. Пальцы у Миши ещё более трясущиеся — путаются в кофте, в застёжке на джинсах, в трусах и носках. У Вани бледная кожа, светлые волоски по телу, шрам на животе снизу справа, и всё это — оказывается близко, вжимает Мишу в диван, Миша роняет из рук носок и обнимает Ваню, пальцы запускает в волосы, гладит, тянет на себя, ближе, ещё ближе, крепче, сильнее, чтобы ничего не было, кроме этого, чтобы так близко, что будто бы не разделишь.  
Под зажмуренными веками слишком ярко. Сердце быстро колотится — от горячей кожи, от близости, от касаний, поцелуев, навалившегося тела, сильно сжимающей руки. Миша тоже хочет, Миша тоже помнит, как Ваня любит, он может, он, чуть сдвинувшись, тянется рукой между ними и — гладит, трогает, дышит ртом, невозможно, невыносимо, слишком, слишком, слишко-о-о-о...  
Сердце бьётся реже. На тело давит другое, закрывает от всего. Миша моргает – медленно, раз, два, три, четыре… Ваня лежит на нём, щекой на плече, замерший. Между ними мокро; это неприятно.  
Тик-так.  
Тик-так.  
— Мне встать? — спрашивает Ваня.  
Тик-так.  
Миша сильнее вдавливает пальцы в кожу на его боках. Ваня целует его в плечо, прижимаясь крепко губами, застывая, потом отстраняясь и снова устраиваясь на нём щекой.  
— Потом, — говорит Миша; во рту сухо, он пытается набрать слюны, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения.  
Тик-так.  
Что-то было не совсем хорошо. Немного страшно, немного чересчур, Ваня иногда касался скользяще, но в целом понравилось. Ещё несколько раз — и Миша лучше поймёт, как нужно, чтобы не было так нервно.  
Или секс всегда нервный?  
В любом случае он приятный даже больше; Миша не станет от него отказываться.  
Тик-так.  
— Всё в порядке? — Ваня всё же отрывает щёку от Мишиного плеча, отодвигается, и Миша позволяет это, разжимая руки, смотрит на Ванины щёки розоватого оттенка.  
— Да, только часы тикают, — говорит Миша и тут же спохватывается: — Мне не стоило это говорить, я могу потерпеть, просто не люблю такие звуки, они...  
— Всё нормально. — Ваня смеётся. — Можешь не объяснять, а то я подумаю, что часы тебя волнуют больше, чем я.  
Тик-так.  
— Нет, больше всего меня волнуешь ты. Мне было непривычно, что-то немного беспокоило, но это лишь малая часть. Мне понравилось, как ты сжал мой член, и понравилось держать твой.  
Ваня смеётся и, кажется, розовеет щеками ещё больше.  
— Мы... мы могли потом. Ну, я был в ванной, и ты мог бы...  
Миша мотает головой.  
— Это ты сейчас опять на что-то намекаешь? — уточняет он.  
— Ну, э-э-э, да, ну, типа я недавно был в ванной, и мы попробовали, а так могли бы и по-другому...  
Миша поджимает губы; хочется улыбаться.  
— Как по-другому?  
— Ну, ты мог бы мне...  
— Я тебе?  
— Ну, ты мне, ну...  
— Я ну?  
— Ты мне... — Ваня поднимает взгляд, видит Мишину улыбку. — Да ты всё понял! — смеётся он. — Хитрожопый!  
— Ягодицы не могут быть хитрыми или нет.  
Ваня смеётся так громко, что, должно быть, именно для таких случаев существует слово «хохочет».  
Потом Ваня сбрасывает с дивана большие подушки, а Миша аккуратно складывает одну на другую; они ложатся рядом и накидывают сверху покрывало. Перед Мишиными глазами Ванин подбородок, Ваня говорит, что он устал и учиться, и работать, но всё равно потянет, а ещё, кажется, маме удалось немного заразить его желанием иметь свою квартиру.  
— Удобно было бы, а? — улыбается он.  
— Ты намекаешь или я просто везде теперь подозреваю намёки?  
Ваня смеётся и признаётся, что намекает.  
Тикают часы, но Ваня говорит громко и много. А потом снова прижимается, скидывает покрывало, они целуются, пока Ваня чуть не падает с дивана, старясь добраться до тумбочки, Миша смотрит на его спину — очертания треугольников лопаток и шариков позвонков.  
С презервативом Ваня разбирается сам, и это немного щекотно, но приятно. Сердце дробно стучит в груди, сбежать бы, спрятаться или — прижаться. Ваня лежит перед ним на животе, чуть приподняв ягодицы, и Миша может навалиться на него, почувствовать крепко обнимающие руки, втиснуться — достаточно легко, и тесно, и жарко, и снова слишком — и держать за бёдра, толкаться, жмуриться, прижиматься, дрожать, не думать, чувствовать и чувствовать, и сильно, и чересчур, и-и-и — замечательно. Он лежит потом на Ване, щекой на его плече.  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Ваня. — У меня так не было раньше, но сейчас круто. Я подумал, что, наоборот, не выйдет, ну, учитывая, как ты относишься к поцелуям с языком.  
— Мокро, — бормочет Миша.  
— Слезешь?  
— Нет. Устал.  
Ваня смеётся.  
А потом Миша принимает душ в непривычной ванной, вытирается серым Ваниным полотенцем, отвечает: «Да» — на Ванин вопрос о поцелуе, прижимается к нему, чувствует губы на своих, лижет язык, отодвигается и моет лежащую в раковине посуду — она раздражает, — пока уже Ваня находится в душе. Позже они едят бутерброды; Миша понимает, что улыбается.  
За ужином он всё равно голодный; пережёвывает рис, стремясь скорее начать есть рыбу, пока Алёна болтает о зачётах и экзаменах.  
— Миш, а ты как сходил к Ване? — спрашивает мама.  
— Хорошо. — Миша, наконец, режет рыбу.  
— Ой, а я вам про Ерёмина рассказывала? — Алёна говорит, кажется, даже толком не прожевав. — Я уже сейчас к нему готовлюсь, хотя до экзамена ещё долго.  
— А может, так и правильно, у нас вон все преподаватели серьёзно спрашивали. — Мама придвигает к себе тарелку с остатками салата из огурцов и помидоров; Миша такой не ест.  
— Угхм, — кивает папа.  
— Не, я вот про Лидию Палну ничего не говорю, хотя она строгая. А этот просто душу вынет.  
Существование души не доказано, нельзя вынуть то, чего не видишь и чего, возможно, не существует.  
— Что значит «душу вынет»? — спрашивает Миша.  
— Это когда кто-то достаёт очень сильно. Ещё положить рыбы?  
— Нет.  
— Алён, а ты готовься, главное. И твоя душа не пострадает.  
— Угхм.  
Миша отвечает на Ванины сообщения, когда приходит Алёна, устраивается рядом и шепчет:  
— Может, я вижу то, чего нет, но я на всякий случай предупрежу, что не стоит говорить о своей половой жизни.  
Телефон теперь на покрывале. Миша смотрит на Алёнину серую кофту — ровную линию шва на плече.  
— Я знаю, что это не стоит обсуждать с посторонними.  
— О, — выдыхает Алёна и немного молчит — Миша в это время скользит взглядом по стене до прямоугольника часов, — прежде чем сказать: — Ну, э-э, я думала... но, наверное, я больше шутила, чем была серьёзна, но это... моя ошибка, логично же, что у вас... может быть. О.  
— Уже одиннадцать.  
Меньше чем через неделю наступает Новый год; конечно, у года нет ног, чтобы делать шаги, но так говорят. Миша ложится спать в обычное время, но шум фейерверков за окном будит его, он жмурится, натягивает одеяло на голову, цепляется пальцами в волосы — не тянуть, нельзя, просто держаться, пусть так, не тянуть, не тянуть, не тянуть, шесть плюс четыре — десять плюс...  
Он засыпает на восьмидесяти девяти миллиардах девяносто пяти миллионах двести сорока восьми тысячах пятьсот девяносто шести.  
Второго января родители собираются к бабушке с дедушкой на два дня. Миша не ездит никуда на такой срок, а Алёна отговаривается грядущей сессией. В этот раз Миша не удивляется, когда наедине она признаётся, что соврала и поездка не помешала бы ей готовиться. Но потом, когда родители уже уезжают, она говорит, что хочет позвать друзей.  
Утро. В кухне солнечно. Перед Мишей бутерброды и чай. Алёна выковыривает ложкой остатки йогурта из маленькой баночки.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы здесь было много людей. — Миша морщится: ложка скребёт по пластику. — Да, ты имеешь право, но, может, мы могли бы обойтись без этого?  
Алёна любит компании, ей будет приятно; он должен согласиться. Но он будет беспокоиться вечер, ночь и утро, слушать людей, думать о людях, терпеть. Он пробовал; ему очень не понравилось.  
— Ну, у всех родители, места нет, попробуй соберись, тут просто как специально.  
— Мне очень не хочется.  
Алёна с громким стуком ставит баночку на стол, ложка всё ещё в ней, перевешивает тут же и звякает о столешницу.  
— А чего хочется? — Алёна будто этого и не замечает. — Чтобы только Ваня пришёл?  
— Да.  
Баночка лежит на боку, внутри белые разводы.  
— О-о-о, кру-у-уто, — тянет Алёна как-то непонятно и громко, — а мои, значит, желания не важны!  
— Важны. — Миша крутит головой туда-сюда. — Я просто думаю, как мы могли бы удовлетворить и твои, и мои желания.  
— Типа Ваня и мой друг, и твой больше чем друг, хватит и его? — Алёна громкая, и интонация эта странная, нервирующая; она рявкает: — Нет!  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять плюс двадцать девять — тридцать девять...  
— Ладно. — ...Плюс тридцать два — семьдесят один... — Только не забудь напомнить, что никто не должен заходить ко мне. Кроме Вани.  
...Плюс сто двадцать девять — двести плюс три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч четыреста двадцать шесть — три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч шестьсот двадцать шесть плюс...  
Алёна поднимает баночку, придерживая ложку; скрипит дверца шкафчика, в котором стоит мусорное ведро, шумит вода.  
...Двадцать пять — три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч шестьсот пятьдесят один плюс триста четырнадцать...  
В тишине Алёна вздыхает и снова садится за стол.  
— Извини, я... наверное, я немного ревную. Ну, что ты столько времени проводишь с Ваней, да и, может, завидую, что у вас, ну, так, а я...  
...Три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч девятьсот шестьдесят пять.  
Миша поднимает взгляд: Алёнины руки лежат на столе, теребят салфетку, вытащенную из салфетницы в форме треугольника. Алёна чуть сгорбилась, лицо непонятное, но на радость это выражение точно не похоже, хотя она добилась своего.  
Зависть, ревность... Миша не завидует: у него либо получается что-то, либо нет. Если нет, значит, и не получится. Многие умеют то, чему ему не научиться никогда, разбираются в том, в чём он абсолютный ноль, делают то, что ему не удастся ни за что, имеют то, чего не будет у него. Но разве всё это ему нужно? Было бы действительно необходимо — он бы не смог без этого жить, как без дыхания, мышления, сердцебиения, кровообращения.  
— Я не очень понимаю зависть, — признаётся Миша, — но я знаю, что это чувство не сопряжено с другими приятными. Постарайся с ним бороться, обдумай его логически: так ли тебе нужно именно то, что у меня есть, можешь ли ты сама получить подобное? — Он смотрит, как пальцы с бежевыми овалами ногтей разглаживают квадрат салфетки. — А ревность я понимаю, я ревновал тебя к Тоне, но перестал.  
— Ревновал к Тоне? — Пальцы замирают.  
— Да, ревновал к Тоне. Она занимала у тебя то время, что ты могла бы провести со мной. Она может поговорить с тобой о том, что я так легко не пойму или вообще не пойму. Сказать по правде, я много думал об этом логически, как тебе сейчас посоветовал, и убедил себя, что не стоит тебе рассказывать про это моё ощущение, потому что оно может тебя расстроить: ты ведь имеешь право общаться с другими людьми. Но от логических доводов ревность не исчезла, хотя, мне кажется, притупилась. Так говорят не только об острых предметах, но и о чём-то, что раньше было сильным и явным, а теперь не такое. Я перестал чувствовать ревность потом, даже не заметил, когда именно. Просто понял это, когда Тоня в последний раз была у нас в гостях.  
Плечи Алёны распрямляются.  
— Думаю, это потому, что у тебя самого теперь есть ещё кто-то, с кем ты можешь общаться, — говорит она и встаёт, чтобы выбросить салфетку; она знает, что Миша не любит, когда что-то, что трогали, кладут к чистому.  
— Спасибо, что объяснила.  
Алёна посмеивается и спрашивает:  
— Можно я тебя обниму?  
И когда Миша отвечает: «Да», она прижимает его голову к своей груди между двумя треугольниками из рёбер под грудиной и говорит:  
— И тебе спасибо. Просто так. За всё.  
Приходят все восемь Алёниных друзей и приятелей; Миша по-прежнему не уверен, кого из них кем можно назвать. Они шумят и разговаривают, пока Миша решает задачи и пытается не концентрироваться на этом шуме. В начале вечера к нему заглядывает Ваня.  
— Я посижу со всеми? — спрашивает он. — А потом приду к тебе.  
— Ты посидишь со всеми, — отвечает Миша, не поднимая взгляда от тетради; обычно он не решает каждую задачу так долго. — Я ложусь спать в одиннадцать, не буди меня позже.  
— Окей.  
За Ваней закрывается дверь. Миша, наконец, выводит ответ.  
Ваня заходит ещё раз, занося пиццу — я спросил у Алёны, какую ты не будешь, и убрал маслины вилкой, не руками, — а потом третий, когда Миша уже лежит в кровати.  
— Я сослался на головную боль, — говорит Ваня, расстёгивая джинсы.  
— У тебя болит голова? — Миша двигается к стене.  
Ваня снимает футболку.  
— Нет. — Он залезает под одеяло, сразу оказываясь близко. — Это был предлог свалить. — Ваня ничего не заставлял упасть; это может значить и просто «уйти».  
Миша смотрит на его подбородок. Сильно пахнет зубной пастой и немного — алкоголем и сигаретами.  
— Я не сплю с кем-то в одной кровати, — говорит Миша. — Если мне станет некомфортно, я попрошу тебя свалить, хотя мне бы не хотелось тебя прогонять.  
Ваня молчит, его губы непонятно дёргаются. Его еле видно в полумраке.  
— Ладно, — говорит Ваня, наконец.  
Из-за двери доносятся голоса, иногда даже чёткие и слышные слова, смех.  
— Мы играли в «Алиас», — шепчет Ваня. — Это настольная игра.  
— Я знаю, мне рассказывала Алёна. — Миша тоже говорит тише, раз этого хочет Ваня. — Но я не люблю игры на несколько человек.  
— Было весело и круто, но я всё равно думал, что ты тут и что я хочу к тебе.  
— Это приятно слышать.  
Ваня посмеивается, и Миша разрешает себя поцеловать.  
Жарко, сильно, ничего извне больше не слышно, и, наверное, это плохо, Миша не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то вошёл и увидел что-то такое личное, но, но, но... какое-то но, о чём он думал, о чём?..  
— Я... — говорит потом Ваня. — У меня... у тебя... мы могли бы...  
— Давай сюда свой член, — тянется Миша к его трусам и целует его улыбку, кажется даже, что вместе со слюной с привкусом зубной пасты глотает и тихий смех.  
Если они запачкают постельное бельё, придётся менять его, надо осторожнее, ближе, что-то надо, какое надо, Миша уже не может вспомнить, когда Ваня приспускает его трусы, касается, сжимает, двигает рукой. Ещё ближе, сильнее, до гула в ушах, вспышек на зажмуренных веках, частого сердцебиения, невразумительности мыслей, сбитости дыхания и — очень приятного ощущения, мокрого под пальцами, возвращения мыслей, звуков, хоть какого-то понимания, где он, кто он и что он чувствует.  
Миша смотрит на Ванино плечо, старается дышать размеренно и слушает неизменившийся гомон за дверями.  
— Ты потрясающий, — хрипло шепчет Ваня.  
— Ты в разных смыслах тоже.  
— В разных?  
— Ты и удивляешь меня, и кажешься мне очень крутым. В таком контексте ведь можно сказать «крутой»?  
— Можно. — Ваня целует его.  
Сильно, крепко, прижимается; в трусах мокро. Через десять секунд Миша отстраняется.  
— Куда ты? — спрашивает Ваня.  
— Это невыносимо. Надо вытереться.  
Он достаёт влажные и обычные салфетки и чистые трусы себе.  
— Я могу дать тебе свои чистые трусы, — говорит он, пока Ваня вытирается. — Я сам не ношу чужую одежду, даже если она стиранная, но, если ты носишь, я дам. Или ты можешь их не надевать вовсе.  
— Надо было снять. Совсем забылся.  
Потом, удостоверившись, что он сам чистый, Ваня чистый и на постельное бельё всё же не попало, ложится на расстоянии в тридцать сантиметров от Вани. Тот не сразу засыпает, ещё бормочет про сессию, работу, друга, с которым поругался месяца два назад, злился жесть как, хотя, может, не только друг был виноват, но и он сам?  
— Я хочу спать. Давай ты всё это расскажешь мне в другой раз, — говорит Миша и слышит в ответ бессмысленное «Спокойной ночи».  
Оказывается, что спать с Ваней нормально; он лежит на другом конце кровати, во сне не двигается. От него тепло.  
С утра Миша десять минут разглядывает его лицо: приоткрытые бледные губы, ровный нос, глаза, скрытые веками, густые брови, хаотично лежащие на лбу пряди светлых волос. Мише кажется, он испытывает нежность; или он так и не научился разбираться в чувствах.  
Когда он встаёт, шурша одеялом, Ваня приоткрывает глаза — Миша тут же таращится на его левое ухо — и бурчит, что ещё поспит. И пусть. За дверью тишина, хотя, наверное, кто-то опять остался ночевать, спать вповалку на родительской кровати и Алёнином диване.  
Миша завтракает, когда в кухню заходят Даша или Вика и Боря. Даша или Вика садится на стул, Боря наливает себе чаю.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять...  
— О, — говорит Даша или Вика. — Знаю, на кого ты похож. А то всё думала и думала. На Хью Гранта.  
— Это же актёр? — спрашивает Боря. — Не помню, как выглядит. В соплях каких-то снимался.  
...Плюс двадцать девять — тридцать девять плюс...  
— Ни черта ты не понимаешь, — говорит Даша или Вика с какой-то интонацией. — Вот ты смотрел «Четыре свадьбы и одни похороны»?  
— Знакомое что-то, но не помню.  
...Тридцать два — семьдесят один плюс сто двадцать девять...  
— Я в детстве видела мельком, и мне казалось, фигня какая-то про то, что свадьбы — это круто. А на деле вообще не о том, и глубже, чем может показаться. А ещё Оден... Эх... Часы останови, забудь про телефон...  
— Чаю хлебни, — смеётся Боря.  
Двести, думает Миша и доедает бутерброд.  
Родители возвращаются на следующий день. Привозят от бабушки с дедушкой привычные подарки — носки и простыни. Алёна считает их безвкусными, но никогда не признаётся в этом бабушке с дедушкой, а Мише всё равно, какого цвета его простыня и носки; главное, чтобы были чистыми.  
За ужином говорят о бронхите дедушки, панкреатите бабушки и Алёниной сессии. У Алёны четыре экзамена, по двум из них автоматы; так говорят не только про какие-то механические изделия, но и про экзамен, оценка за который ставится по результатам работы в течение всего семестра, а не по ответу на вопросы.  
— А какие планы на праздники? — спрашивает мама. — Погуляли бы вон с Ваней.  
Алёна фыркает.  
— И чего ты к нему привязалась?  
В каком-то смысле Алёна права, хотя Миша предпочёл бы не такую экспрессивную формулировку: мама часто говорит о Ване и как минимум половину раз, обращаясь к Алёне, а не Мише. Но Ваня ближе именно Мише.  
— Да я ничего, просто с Мишей он ладит, хороший мальчик, присмотрись.  
— Мама, я не буду с ним встречаться.  
Мама приготовила перловку; Миша её ест, но медленно и без удовольствия, да ещё и голова начала двигаться, словно желая убрать рот подальше от вилки или не дать услышать очередные мамины выводы из неправильных «Дано».  
— Ну, может, тебе кажется, что ничего не выйдет, а он думает иначе.  
— Он не думает иначе, — возражает Миша, качая и качая головой. — Он не хочет встречаться с Алёной, потому что встречается со мной.  
Слышно, как кто-то сглатывает.  
— Что? — спрашивает мама.  
— Я знаю, что такое лучше скрывать. — Пальцы стискивают вилку, перед глазами всё меняется, сливается: столешница, обои, тарелка, перловка, руки, лица, холодильник, тумбы. — Но я всё равно плохо вру, и меня раздражает твоя неосведомлённость и то, что ты говоришь из-за неё.  
— Да что ты! Что за! — кричит мама.  
— Не ори! — кричит Алёна.  
Шесть плюс четыре — десять...  
— Не дерзи мне! Да ты вообще слышала, что он сказал?!  
...Плюс двадцать девять...  
— Слышала, и ты могла бы отреагировать нормально!  
— Нормально?! Это ненормально!  
— Господи боже мой. — Отец откидывает вилку; она трижды звякает по столу.  
...Плюс тридцать два — семьдесят один...  
— Значит, ты всё время говоришь, что он не больной, что он нормальный, а тут — нет!  
Миша кладёт вилку и встаёт из-за стола.  
— Не передёргивай!  
Руки цепляются за волосы, коричневеет пол, пальцы тянут пряди, больно, плюс сто двадцать девять — двести, больно, хлопает дверь, кровать, одеяло, больно, скрутиться, поджимая к груди колени, больно, плюс три миллиона пятьсот тринадцать тысяч четыреста двадцать шесть...  
Числа всё больше, крики за дверью тише. Вроде.  
Больно.  
Больно.  
Открывается дверь.  
— Миш, я войду? — слышится голос Алёны.  
...Восемьдесят девять миллиардов девяносто пять миллионов двести сорок восемь тысяч триста семьдесят шесть...  
— Да, — отвечает он.  
Кровать прогибается у его ног.  
...Плюс двести двадцать...  
— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Алёна. — Отпусти волосы. Мы больше не станем кричать.  
...Восемьдесят девять миллиардов девяносто пять миллионов двести сорок восемь тысяч пятьсот девяносто шесть.  
Миша дышит.  
И дышит.  
Дышит.  
Разжимает пальцы по одному, притискивает руки к груди, касается поджатыми коленями тыльных сторон ладоней.  
Под одеялом душно, темно, закрыто, безопасно.  
— Я не должен был этого говорить? — спрашивает Миша.  
Сначала Алёна молчит, а потом говорит немного сбивчиво, с паузами и долго:  
— Нет, Миш, ты всё правильно сделал... Я... понимаю, что тебе непросто что-то скрывать, особенно когда люди об этом говорят. И я не думаю, что, ну, это... правильно — то, что ты должен думать о других, о том, что им стоит знать, что нет, от чего им может быть неприятно, что может их разозлить и расстроить, в то время как они... они не думают, каково тебе... Ты не должен оправдывать чьи-то надежды и вести себя, как хотели бы, чтобы ты себя вёл. Особенно перед... перед родными... мы должны тебя понять, мы хотим тебя понять... Даже не потому, что мы, ну, семья, гены там, кровь... Потому что мы правда близки, ты, я, мама... папа, наверное, просто он... он... ладно, не про него я... Какая же... вообще какая же это тогда семья, если мы не поймём? Если готовы любить тебя только каким-то одним — только правильным, только не ошибающимся, только сильным, только гетеросексуальным, ещё каким?.. Это же хрень какая-то... Я... тоже удивилась, когда ты мне, ну, тогда сказал... Я не то чтобы реально о таком до этого думала, может, мне даже казалось, что это не совсем нормально... Но потом я подумала, что, если ты такой, значит, это не может быть ненормальным. Потому что... ты-то нормальный. И какая разница, какие пути быть счастливым ты ищешь?.. Ох... я что-то... заговорилась.  
Душно. Руки вжимаются в грудь. Безопасно. Алёна понимает. Алёна с ним.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Миша. — Я... — Что он хотел сказать? Нет, не я, нет, нет. — Мне сложно думать. Я, кажется, растерянный. Но ты посиди и поговори о чём-то.  
— Ладно.  
Кровать шевелится. Кажется, Алёна устраивается удобнее.  
— Мне тут написал один парень с первого курса. Я его пару раз видела, а тут разговорились… И он прямым текстом говорит, что хотел бы встречаться. А я... я честно сказала ему, что прямо сейчас нет, но, если он подождёт немного, ну, до конца сессии, я пойду с ним на свидание. Пора уже что-то делать. Я, может... может, всё не так уж серьёзно было с Колей. Я говорила себе, что он мне нравится, но сомневалась. А сейчас общаемся как раньше и, ну, я не страдаю так уж. Дело не только в Толике и в том, как я пережила расставание с ним, но и в Коле, и в том, как у нас начались отношения. Эта невнятность, нужно, не нужно... Мне приятнее с Денисом, который прямо говорит, чего хочет, а не ходит вокруг да около, и я вот думаю, что...  
Миша слушает, и слушает, и слушает Алёну, пока она сама не замечает, что уже одиннадцать. Когда за ней закрывается дверь, Миша медленно выпрямляет ноги, расслабляет руки, дышит, дышит, выпрастывает голову из-под одеяла, дышит, дышит, садится, опускает стопы на пол, дышит. Встаёт.  
Он раздевается и возвращается в постель — одеяло до горла, руки вдоль тела. Вроде лучше. Пальцы не тянутся к волосам. И не хочется считать.  
Миша не помнит, когда именно узнал числа и научился их складывать. Но у него есть первое воспоминание о счёте. Ему было шесть лет, это точно, мама тогда сказала: тебе — шесть, Алёне — четыре, шесть плюс четыре — десять. Может, она ещё что-то говорила, но этого Миша уже не помнит, зато отчётливо отложилось в памяти другое. Он лежит в кровати, свернувшись под одеялом, вцепился руками в волосы, а из-за двери слышен мамин крик — «Да сколько можно! Ты его раздражаешь! Ты вообще понимаешь, что с Мишей? Тебе плевать! Мозги включи!» — и резкие, но более тихие и неслышные ответы папы, Алёнин плач и её «Хватит». А потом — будто бы тихо, только Миша думает раз за разом: «Шесть плюс четыре — десять».  
Позже родители ещё ругались. Он ругался с Алёной. На него кричали во дворе и в школе. Ему не хотели объяснять что-то. Он совсем не понимал чего-то важного. Становилось чересчур громко. Нарушался распорядок. Вокруг оказывалось слишком много людей — и неясно было, чего от них ждать.  
Миша замечал числа: номер дома, где они живут, возраст мамы, номер квартиры, домашний телефон, столько рублей дала мама и отправила его и Алёну в магазин, в этом доме жил мальчик, с которым он хотел подружиться, мобильный номер папы, свой год рождения, стоимость учебника по математике за пятый класс.  
Числа понятные и запоминающиеся.  
Числа отвлекающие.  
Мама приходит к Мише в комнату в двенадцать дня; Мише жаль, что в выходные дни не нужно на работу, он бы хотел сидеть там и выполнять привычные действия, заткнув уши берушами. Мама садится рядом. От неё пахнет корвалолом. Она не хотела знать то, что Миша ей сказал. Ей от этого плохо.  
— Я зря вчера это сказал. — Он цепляет пальцы за пальцы, не тянуть, не тянуть. — Я не хотел тебя расстроить. Но я так не люблю скрывать от вас что-то. Особенно что-то важное для меня.  
— Нет, всё… нормально. Извини меня, Миш, — говорит она. — Я не хотела тебя нервировать. Ты же знаешь, я хочу тебе только добра, просто не всегда это так просто. Алёна вчера сказала, что я всю жизнь говорила тебе, что ты, несмотря на болезнь, нормальный, а теперь из-за одного факта, готова это перечеркнуть. И она не права, я была рассержена и расстроена, и я всегда, всегда считаю тебя нормальным, что бы ты ни делал и ни говорил. Просто я волнуюсь, хорошо ли ты всё обдумал, не ввёл ли тебя Ваня в заблуждение, не будет ли тебе больно, не путаешь ли ты дружбу и симпатию. У меня больше опыта, я знаю, что юные чувства изменчивы.  
— Мам, ты же отлично знаешь, что я не глупый, я всё обдумал, Ваня не мог внушить мне то, что я чувствовал до того, как между нами начались такие отношения. Я могу отличить дружбу от симпатии. Я вижу дружбу со стороны, и то, что я чувствую к Алёне, больше похоже на дружбу, хотя она сестра, а именно друзей у меня не было и нет. Я часто говорю с Алёной про разные чувства, я много знаю.  
Мама в светло-синем сарафане, её руки лежат на коленях, на ткани; большой палец правой гладит большой палец левой.  
— Мне страшно представить, как ты будешь жить, состоя в таких отношениях, — говорит мама. — Это сложно, а я не хочу тебе сложностей. Только поэтому я вспылила, а не потому, что я тебя осуждаю и собираюсь что-то запрещать.  
— Зачем загадывать о том, что будет? — Миша снова смотрит на свои руки, сжатые пальцы, тоже лежащие на коленях, на тёмно-синих джинсах. — Я не понимаю, почему ты этого не понимаешь, если даже я знаю, что это бесполезно. А я очень люблю, когда всё по плану и по распорядку. Но я знаю, что распорядки не навсегда, иногда они должны меняться, иногда мы должны их менять. И это не обязательно происходит из-за чего-то плохого и это не всегда перемены от хорошего к плохому. К примеру, я не мог бы остаться в школе навсегда. А если мне вдруг станет очень некомфортно на работе, я не стану терпеть и уйду оттуда. И это всё неплохие изменения. Я не знаю, что у нас дальше будет с Ваней, что случится и как долго мы будем вместе. Но я хочу узнать.  
Мама молчит; Миша снова смотрит на её руки — привычные, только, кажется, более морщинистые, чем были, когда он обращал внимание на них в последний раз. Тогда Миша говорил, что сможет работать, а мама уверяла, что, если ему будет слишком нервно, он должен будет уйти, они обеспечат его.  
До этого Миша повторял раз за разом, что не выдержит бухгалтерские курсы: это же новое место, новые люди, страшно, непривычно, беспокойно. Мама просила попробовать и не сдаваться легко.  
Было и другое: Мишины страхи перед экзаменами в незнакомой школе, неприязнь к некоторым одноклассникам, ругань с мамой, отказ менять школу, конфликт с учителем химии, ссоры с Алёной. Мама садилась рядом и тёрла большим пальцем правой руки большой палец левой.  
— Ты прав, Миш. Но, если что, обращайся, спрашивай. И вообще... — Она молчит. — Только папа упрямится. Ты же знаешь, каким он бывает… Так ничего не скажет, но как упрётся... В общем, пусть лучше Ваня не приходит, пока папа дома. Ну и постарайся не говорить о чём-то очень личном при нём, ладно?  
— Да, буду видеться с Ваней вне дома и не говорить что-то очень личное при папе.  
— Вот и хорошо. — Она поднимает правую руку, почти доносит её до Мишиной, но возвращает на своё бедро и встаёт. — Будешь гречку на обед?  
— Буду, — мотает головой Миша.  
Когда мама уходит, он берёт в руки телефон. Ваня писал вчера и сегодня, спрашивал, как дела, рассказывал про нелогичный фильм, который ему не понравился, жаловался, что свободное время есть, его можно было бы провести с пользой, но работа над дипломом не идёт. Миша подробно рассказывает, как у него дела, удивляется, зачем Ваня до конца смотрел нелогичный фильм, и выказывает надежду, что работа сдвинется с места.  
«Всё в порядке? Давай я приеду? Погуляем?» — приходит от Вани почти тут же, стоит отправить сообщение.  
В кухне шумит вода, в родительской спальне — телевизор. Алёна ушла с утра, после завтрака; они сидели за столом вдвоём, и она снова говорила, что Миша не сделал ничего плохого.  
Миша соглашается.  
Ваня пишет ему и во время ходьбы, и из метро. Народу дофига. Куда им всем надо? Не уверен, что смог бы признаться маме. Не знаю, может, я боюсь того, что она скажет и как ваще отреагирует, или типа не хочу её расстраивать. Я раньше не так уж много думал о том, что у неё в башке. Что она хочет, чтоб я нашёл работу не потому, что её бесит, что я жру за её счёт. Что она хочет купить мне квартиру не чтоб отселить на хрен. Блин, она просто хочет, чтоб у меня в жизни всё сложилось. Пусть и не всегда говорит об этом нормально, и не всегда наши представления об этом «сложилось» совпадают. Ваще я раньше не так уж думал и о её чувствах, и о чьих-то ещё. Ну типа всё это не мои проблемы. А ведь иногда это жесть как важно. Блин, я ведь не раз лажал и обвинял в этом других, даже Витьку, ну, мы с ним помирились наконец. И я б никогда без тебя не стал об этом думать. Ты вроде бы понимаешь меньше, чем другие, для тебя это сложнее, но ты всегда стараешься понять. Ты можешь говорить чё-то не то, но не спецом, тебе не плевать, что чувствуют те, кто тебе дорог. И мне тоже не плевать, что чувствуешь ты. Я типа хочу делать всё так, чтоб тебе было комфортно, потому что знаю, что ты так же сделаешь взамен. И, блин, я тебе типа благодарен. И не только. Я правда в тебя по уши влюблён.  
В кухне всё так же шумит вода, в спальне — телевизор; Миша перечитывает Ванины сообщения и отвечает на них, пока — после перерыва — от Вани не приходит: «Я у твоего дома».  
Мама моет кастрюлю, когда Миша предупреждает, что идёт погулять. Её губы невразумительно кривятся.  
— Я за тобой закрою, — говорит она. — Только домою посуду.  
Дверь в спальню закрыта; из-за неё слышны какие-то выстрелы и крики. Миша зашнуровывает ботинки, надевает куртку, шапку, шарф и перчатки. Прикрыв за собой дверь, он спускается по лестнице.  
Люди странные. Они легко могут понять, что чувствуют, но не делают этого или не придают значения своим ощущениям. Они в состоянии объяснить другим, что их огорчает, нервирует или злит, однако не говорят, а ждут, что другие поймут, и не задумываются, насколько часто сами пытаются понять окружающих. Они умеют читать мимику: видят, когда человек расстроен, сердит или рад, но не особо пользуются этим. Люди совершенно не ценят то, что им дано.  
Пищит домофон; Миша выходит из подъезда. Ваня стоит совсем рядом под козырьком. У него непонятное выражение лица и раскрытые для объятия руки.  
Миша шагает к нему, чувствуя что-то, распирающее грудь, скручивающееся в животе и заставляющее улыбаться.


End file.
